Incubus
by AAThanatos
Summary: Nico gets caught in a incubus and succubus nest and doesn't come out well on the other side... or does he? Smut story, explicit, boyxboy. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**trigger warning- smut, dont like dont read. sexuallt explicit content. you have been warned.**

So I'm Nico Di Angelo and I date all the boys at camp. You are probably assuming I'm lying, but I'm not. This is the story of how that came to be and why. Let's start from the beginning...

"Will! Will! We need you he's really tore up!" Bleeding profusely I hung limp on Percy's side as he shouted in the infirmary.

Will came out and drug me onto a table cutting my favorite black shirt off my body, usually I'm a little more modest than that, but with the circumstances I swallowed my embarrassment as he started applying pressure to the lacerations. Plus Will and I had made out a few times since we started dating... ok more like a few hundred times, so he's seen me with my shirt off... ok we made it to third base. Though he had never had this much fear on his eyes when doing so. I must be messed up pretty bad.

"What the fuck happened Percy!"

"We ran into a nest of Incubi and sucubai. Jason and I finished them off, Nico went down around the middle of it. We were lucky to get him out in this good a shape. Jason is pretty banged up too, Austin is taking care of him in the next room." Percy started handing things to Will as he patched me up. Cleaning the wound at my shoulder his eyes went wide.

"They bit you! We have to get the poison out now."

Wills brow furrowed as he mixed together a aqua green solution into a glass bowl. Soaking a gauze pad into it, he came over and took his belt off.

"Bite this, this is going to suck." He said quickly placing the leather between my teeth. The ambrosia that Percy gave me on the way in was already healing the rest of the injuries. A burning fire seared into my veins as he dabbed the aqua fire onto the deep bite mark. I could feel the poison being drawn out of my skin, I almost blacked out from the pain. The gauze was a mix of blood and aqua solution, now a dark purple gel started soaking in as the poison seeped out.

"Will, can you get it all out?"

"Percy, I'm working I can't be bothered right now."

"You need to answer him if you are going to keep doing this to me!"

"Fine, I can get most of it out. Some of it will already be in your bloodstream. We just have to wait a night to figure out if you will be ok. If tomorrow you try to kill us all and eat our flesh, we will know I didn't get enough out. "

"So I'll turn into one of them if you don't get it out?"

"Yes."

"Give me the fucking bowl!" I reached for it and grabbed the gauze pressing the liquid in harder than Will was. I needed this shit out of me and now! I didn't care how much it hurt... then I blacked out.

Needless to say it was touch and go for a while. My vision would darken and get fuzzy and then I would bounce back. By the next night it was assumed that I wouldn't become an incubus. It took about two weeks until they would let me leave and get back to my old life... only my old life would never be the same.

A month went by and everything seemed normal, except I was getting weaker. I could barely keep food down, I was withering away and Will was more than a little concerned. I only felt better when we were kissing and fooling around. Which was rare because Will seemed to think I wasn't up for it. Just the opposite, I started feeling loads better after every time I convinced him. Then we were screwing around in the infirmary closet when Will saw Something in my eyes as I was going down on him and he freaked the fuck out and backed away.

" Red! Your eyes just turned red!"

"What do you mean?" I looked around for one of the mirrors they kept in the closet storage and I didn't see anything. Just normal brown. I turned the light off and assured him not to worry, it was just a trick of the light. I went back to what I was doing. Will seemed to relax with the light off as I felt his plush tip slide between my lips once more. The dull ache in my stomach started to let up, the tired feeling pulling me down was lifted slightly. I had already had my turn and just from that I felt I could run a mile and have a good night sleep all at once. Now that I was blowing Will, I only felt more and more myself the longer it went on. I used to just think this was fun, sexy intimate fun. It's changed recently since I almost died. Now I relished every moment of it, craved it like a drug. My fingers itched to touch Will, to make him unravel with my hands. The feel of his skin on mine, the taste of him, the smell of him. It took everything in me not to tackle him to the bed everytime he spent the night. We had been talking about taking us to the next level sex wise, I figured that's why I've been so antsy. That maybe I'm finally ready. It's been a year, that's a normal amount of time to wait, and it's not like we haven't done other things.

Then I felt his balls draw up and I drew him back down my throat and moaned as I felt the hot salty liquid shoot around my mouth. I savored the feel of the shot volleying off the roof and mixing along my cheeks. Nothing had ever tasted so good. I don't remember liking it this much before, sure it wasn't bad, but I wasn't some cum slut. Yet now it's like a can of red bull.

I told myself it was just the adrenaline, that I felt this way because I was in love. That the red Will saw in my eyes really was a trick of the light...only later to find out that it wasn't.

A few weeks later I could barely move out of bed, the prominent jut of my hips and ribs were scary. I felt like I was going to die. I couldn't live like this anymore, something was wrong. When Will came to check on me he picked me up and brought me to the big house, only to find that him and half the boys at camp were already there in a circle with Chrion. Was this some type of intervention? Did they think I had an eating disorder or drug problem?

"Nico, Will and I have been talking about your condition. It's been made clear to me that something may have happened when you were attacked at the last mini quest. How long did it take you to get back to camp after you were bitten?" The attack? Was all this happening because of the attack? Chiron seemed super concerned.

"About an hour, Max? Percy?"

"Yeah about that, maybe 45 minutes?" Percy said looking anxious.

"William you should have notified me about the bite the night of. See when an incubus or succubus bites you, they can turn you into one. I don't think that's what happened here, Will got a lot of the poison out. They feed off souls and flesh, they use sex and sexual energy to lure their prey. What a lot of people don't know is that they also feed off the sexual energy as well, they need all three components to thrive. Now when someone gets bitten and the poison is removed, you can't get it all out but the person won't change. They will get symptoms of sort... Nico is starving, that's why he's weak. Instead of souls and flesh... Nico needs sex or sexual energy. That's why you have been so sick Nico, you are starving. It's happened a few times in the past, I have some reports and journals you can go through." I wanted to fade into the shadows and never come out. I could not believe Chrion or his words.

"I've never... we haven't. Not yet." I took a quick look at Will who was also blushing.

"Well thing is.. even if you start it won't be enough. Will can't physically keep up with the demand you will need to keep healthy. It would be like only eating dessert all day. Or even having the same meal over and over again. It might keep you alive but it won't be healthy. You will have to have more than a single sexual partner to survive." I choked at that, he was telling me that not only did Will and I need to speed up our sex life, but I needed to fuck other people to keep myself going. I wanted to weep, I love Will I don't want to cheat on him.

"That why these guys are here Nico. We are going to work out an... eating schedule of sorts." Will said in a shaky voice. He knew about this, he planned this.

"Will I love you I only want y-you." The tears broke through on the last word cutting me off with a sob. I hated this, all of this.

"I know, and you need to understand that I know that. We are not talking about love, we are talking about sex. Not to say that you won't eventually develop feelings for other people during this. I'm ok with that as long as... I need to be number one for you. I can deal with a poly lifestyle as long as I know I come first emotionally."

"Of c-course you do! But I don't... I don't want to do t-this. I w-want it to be j-just us." I felt hot tears rolling down my face. This couldn't be real. My heart hurt seeing the worries look on his face, not just worry over my health, but my love for him.

"Nico, I would rather share you and keep you alive then s-selfishly keep you to myself only for you to die. I can't do that. I won't do that. This is for your own g-good until we can find a better s-solution." While Will didn't sound confident in his words the look in his eyes was set. He loved me enough to endure this for me. While his eyes were wet, tears hadn't rolled over.

"So How is this going to work then?" I folded my arms infront of my chest, bending to the inevitable.

"Well like a starving person we can't just force food on you, you have to take little bits at a time and work up to full meals. So Will and you have two weeks to build up your constitution. Then we will start a schedule. Everyone here is a volunteer for you." Looking around the circle I saw a bunch of strangely excited faces. Percy and Jason are on the list, as well as the Stoll brothers and a few others. Cecil, Jake, Mitchell, and Clovis? I didn't expect Clovis.

So in two weeks I would be sleeping with all these guys. Wow, seems like every little gay boys dream. It wasn't mine though, mine was Will. I would do it though, I needed to survive. Plus... it's not like I haven't thought about a few of these guys in my daydreams.

How bad could it be really?

I told Will I wanted to wait a day to start my new diet. I didn't want it to feel forced. So I decided that if this is what needed to happen then I was going to make the most of it, and do it right. Will was gone at the infirmary all day while I had piper helping me set up my cabin. I was glad she helped me, also giving me someone to talk to about this whole incubus business.

"So, are you really ok with Jason being on my diet plan? Also is Annabeth ok with this, you are her bestie, you have to know her opinion about it." I was setting up candle holders around the room while she started fixing the bed.

"I'm more than ok with it, Jason and I opened our relationship up about six months ago and it's been great. As a daughter of love I am naturally poly, so when he opened up to me about being bi-curious I was all for experimenting. In fact Percy was the first guy he sought out about it. You weren't wrong about having a crush on percy, he's bisexual. The vibe was there, he was just in a monogamous relationship at the time. Once I talked to Annabeth about it she was ok with Percy and Jason as long as it was just Jason. Then when we both heard about you... well we can't let you starve Nico, you are our heart. Our little buddy. We can't let circumstance kill you. Plus we both know you want our boyfriends dicks." She laughed and threw a pillow at me. I rolled my eyes at her taking in her information, so I wasn't the only one that will have an open relationship.

"I do not! If it was my choice I would just fuck my OWN boyfriend three times a day, but Chiron said that wouldn't be possible. That I needed variety to be healthy and to only fuck Will would be like eating ice cream all day instead of a balanced meal. It's fucked up. Not only do I have to fuck other people, I have to fuck other people multiple times a day. So I have Jason for breakfast, Percy for lunch and Cecil or Jake for a snack. I wish I had never taken that quest." I felt my throat get tight. It was the truth.

"Well, while it's unfortunate it's a part of you now. The same way being poly is a part of me or how diabetics have to take insulin. It's just something you manage. So all these candles, they are for you and Wills first time?" Pulling the new pillowcases on and straightening the new covers she tucked in the sides and patted the top admiring her work.

"Yeah it is. I want it to be special since he won't have me all to himself. I was wondering, should I... should I let the door swing both ways?" I lit the last candle and started lowering the lights.

"Like... having sex with girls too? Or letting will have his own fun."

"Umm both. I'm not bi, I don't find girls attractive. But let's say I was on a quest with you... and I needed to eat..." sitting on the edge of the bed I felt my face grow hot.

"I would feed you. Any of us would really. We love you Nico. Just because you don't like girls doesn't mean we couldn't figure something out. Like there are intense sexual situations that exist that would be sexually fulfilling without you having to penetrate a girl. Like we could use a toy on you, we could blind fold you and do things while you imagine a boy. We wouldn't let you starve. As for the Will thing, yes you should open the door both ways. It wouldn't be fair otherwise. Will is bisexual and he might want to play with that side of himself, and before you go into the whole what if he chooses a girl over me you can shut up. Will wouldn't do that anymore than you would leave him for one of your meals. Sexual relationships and love are two different things." Sitting next to me she threw an arm around my shoulders pulling me in.

"Will said he knew I would get feelings for these people, that I would be sort of dating all of them too. How does that work?"

"Well, Will would be your primary relationship and the others are sort of offshoots. Not that you don't have feelings for them or even love for them, but Will is the one you come home to, the one you marry. Maybe things will change and evolve as you get older, but you should look at it as that way for now. Incase this is just a means of food for you. Let the complicated stuff happen when it happens, don't try to bring it out ahead of its time. Enjoy the ride and lean into it."

"What about tonight, any tips?"

"Lube, more lube, and hydrate." Kissing my cheek she left me to my seduction room.

I can't be seductive, I can't honestly say how Will and I actually get into intimate situations. It's never smooth, usually we both end up laughing at some point. I remember the first time we touched eachother that way. Will and I were on a mini quest, something that would take two days tops. We were in a pup tent, we started making out, and then hands wandered and within minutes we got off, then laughed about it for forty minutes and tried it again. Then once I went on a quest by myself, it took longer than I thought and Will thought I was dead. When I got back he tackled me in my cabin and one thing led to another and he was between my legs, that went from anger to lust. That was two years ago, we talked about taking the next step but never really could muster the courage to go there. Part of it is fear, both emotional and physical. Like what if it was bad?! What if it was good?! What if I ended up having to go to the infirmary with a bloody asshole and was afraid to try again out of embarrassment. Now I'm faced with a fuck or die situation.

I could do this, this was Will, the love of my life. The person I knew best and knew me best. Of course it wouldn't just be Will... I'm not going to think about that now. I sat on the edge of the bed around the candle lit room. Was this to cheesy? Will he hate it? I was trying to make it special. I don't know if I accomplished that. Chiron gave us a very embarrassing and thorough talk about sex. Mainly because with my being part incubus it could be different than normal. Apparently I was immune to STIs both getting and passing, and I could choose to be fertile or not. Like if I liked girls I could choose whether or not they can get pregnant from me. The feeding doesn't work with condoms, so I guess that info was necessary. I read some of the journals of past campers this happened to, the male ones anyway. There were a few in the last century. One guy hated it so much he offed himself. Another ended up leaving camp and getting sixteen girls pregnant. None of them really helped tell me what it was like to actually have it. One got close, but it was more like he was talking about the incubus part, which I was interested in.

Saying stuff like "The room buzzed with energy, and I could feel a part of click into place" which I guess was helpful to my nerves. I was brought out of my stress trance by the door opening and Will padding toward me with bare feet. It was clear he stopped at his cabin to shower and bring over clothes for our camp sanctioned two week sleep over. Throwing the duffle on his hands over his shoulder to the side of the bed he knelt at my knees and took my hands in his, rubbing circles with his thumbs.

"Are you ok? The place looks really cool. I like the candles, but you look wrecked." I chuckled, I felt wrecked.

" I'm scared."

"Me too. Maybe not in the same way. It's going to be ok though. This is me and you."

"But it's not just going to be me and you."

"Tonight it is, and for the next two weeks it is. So let's just pretend ok? Let's pretend this is just a normal teen couple deciding to take the next step because we love eachother and we want to.

"Yeah, ok." I smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. It was so gentle, so sweet, that it was hard to imagine what we would be doing tonight. Pulling at his collar I deepened the kiss into something more. Pressing heat and want into the feel of his lips against mine. I hated to be cliche and get right to business, but I've been thinking about this all fucking day. I've been nervous and talked myself in and out of it over a hundred times.

I'm fucking doing it!

I felt a thrum of heat behind my ribs as I pawed Wills shirt off his body, only breaking the kiss long enough to discard it. I felt over the hard muscle and sculpted shoulders of his tan freckles skin, biting into it with nails slightly to long. I felt the hum in the back of his throat as we kissed, his hands undoing my boot laces while I ripped my own shirt over my head. A heady sweet scent filled the air and everything started to change, that buzz in the air that the journals talked about. Both of us inexperienced yet led by some underlying force bringing us naturally up to par. I knew my eyes flashed red when Will yelped and drew away from me leaving me breathless.

Shaking his head, a steely look took over his face and he dove back in for my lips. Still between my legs on the floor I felt him drag my back jeans down my thighs underwear and all. Hot kisses seared into my skin as he worked his mouth down my neck and collarbones. A rapture of teeth and tongue trailed the topography of my body down my torso and along my jutting hip bones. My erection stiff and heavy between my legs begging for attention.

"Fuck! Will please!"

"Damn you beg so pretty." He grunted as his hot mouth found my pink head under my foreskin. This was something I was used to, something I knew. Will and I had done this before, yet it seemed entirely different. I gripped his curly blonde locks in my fingers as he bobbed his head up and down. All the while I heard his belt being undone and his own pants being discarded, Will was a great multitasker. Lifting one of my legs over his shoulder I fell backwards on the bed still holding onto his hair. The glow of the candles shown a halo around his body as he licked and sucked indecently between my legs. I was building fast as I felt my abdomen clench and my balls draw tight against me. It was almost to much when I pulled away from him not wanting it to be over.

"Will, stop. I was almost there. I'm not finished with you yet."

"What do you plan to do with me?"

"Everything."

I hauled his body up and against mine in the bed. Skin to skin, closer than we ever had been, we had never been naked together before. Our hips meeting together for the first time as our cocks rubbed up against the other, mine sloppy wet from spit gliding between us. I reached up and grabbed the lube from under my pillow and handed it to him.

"Prep me, need you inside me." Nodding at me he uncapped it with one hand and drizzled it over the fingers of his left hand. I was about to raise my legs for him when he turned me on my stomach hard and sudden. I groaned at the sexiness of the move, I loved it when he got controlling. I just didn't know it translated to the bedroom until now. Guiding my legs upward to the sides I felt extremely vulnerable, he was looking right at me, in a place he had never looked at me. I clenched down on the fear and grabbed the pillow above to keep me stable. Fingers prodded down my crease causing my toes to curl in anticipation. The ache in my stomach was receding and I felt strong and alive for the first time in a month. These actions really did feed me, they were just like food to me. Satisfying on multiple levels in a way I knew I would not and could not live without again.

Teeth bit at my cheeks as he started poking one finger inside me. I expected pain, there was none. I don't know if it's my natural incubus nature or Will just really had talent. Could have been both, Will did have the touch of a healer after all. Warm lips kissed at the dimples of my spine as he worked in a second finger, still no pain. Only pure unadulterated pleasure. I moaned shamelessly at his teasing and prodding, grinding down on his fingers to go deeper. Curling them along the walls of my insides looking for... fuck right there! That was the spot! I choked as he pressed down lightly on my prostate, a hiss of pleasure escaping me and making my hips twitch and shake. I rutted against the sheets trying to find friction as he played my insides like a musical instrument, making me hit notes I didn't know I was capable of.

"Will! Need you! Please! Inside me!" As nervous as both of us were before this that's how much I needed him now. All shame and worry gone as I felt those fingers dancing around my hole.

"How do you want it? Like this? Facing me? To the side?"

I rolled over as he withdrew his fingers and I pulled him down to my bruised lips. Wrapping my legs around his waist he guided himself naturally to my hole and pushed in. Clawing his back at the feeling of overwhelming bliss as he entered me. This was supposed to hurt I was sure of it, atleast the first time. Incubus powers apparently took that sensation away, replacing it with the best feeling.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, not at all. Need you to move." I whispered hungrily in his ear as I tried to move us myself. Pulling out and snapping back hard with his hips o shouted loudly in his ear making him wince, but he didn't falter. Will was an equal mess of pleasure as I looked deep into those blue eyes, now just thin rings of lapis. Eyes blown out in lust as he started a hard relentless rhythm. The harder he went the more I begged him to go harder, faster, just more! Sitting up he pushed my thighs into my chest with his large hands as he drove into me rough and carnal. I couldn't hold it, it was too much. I came untouched twitching against my abs as my cock slapped heavily against it. Large streams of pearly white cum shooting out against my body along my neck, chest, and abdomen. Bending down he licked at the white fluid on my neck and asked if I wanted him to stop.

"No! Keep going please!"

I could feel strength regaining in my muscles. The ache all but forgotten in its wake. I drew him back down to taste myself on his lips, licking my way inside his mouth like it was my only saving grace. Rolling us over so that I was on top, sitting up and bracing myself against his chest for balance. Bouncing on him, bringing myself all the way to his tip and driving myself down on him hard.

"A-are you c-close?" I shuttered out as ground my prostate against his cock, scraping it in a delicious drag.

"No, it feels, it's like I can't. I-I think you have to tell me to. I don't t-think I can until you want me to." Wills voice was wrecked already. Sweat soaked and slick beneath my body. Shaking with pleasure and obviously begging to cum. But he was right, I wasn't finished. My erection barely wavered from my orgasm. Still needing more. My reload time was non existent. I bent down and sucked a nipple into my mouth as I slowed the pace to that a kin to making love. Biting and licking at the nun that hardened under my touch. Twisting the other between my fingers. Will didn't make noise like me, his was more grunts and groans, while I was more of a screamer.

"You take it so well baby, you look beautiful taking my cock inside you." He purred as I flicked the nub with my tongue, pulling and stretching it with my teeth. The words were like an energizing elixir to my brain. The dirty talk was doing things that only gave me more pleasure, more stamina, more unwavering lust. I worked him slow and deep, circling my hips and grinding down hard taking him to the hilt every time. Will was big, thick and long and oh so perfect. The size of him was what made me nervous about it taking the next step befor this. Now that just seemed silly. Fingers dug into my hips in a bruising tightness that was sure to leave marks, marks that I wanted so badly. I wanted them to stay on me, reminding me of this. Carrying proof of our love on my body. Showing the world what he did to me, what he does with me.

Tapping my side he motioned for me to get off him and change position. Putting me on my hands and knees, he shoved my head and arms down flat on the bed while keeping my ass in the air. I grasped hard at the sheets as he ruthlessly started over again. Looking over my shoulder I saw a bit of red gleam in his eyes too. I read about that in the journals, he wasn't turning like me. It just meant he was under the incubus spell. Giving him strength and stamina to keep up with my needs. Which is why he hasn't cum yet. I wasn't done and he wouldn't orgasm until I was. Pounding into me so hard my knees left the bed and bounced up every time he thrusted. Smacks and slaps rained down on my pale alabaster skin along my ass. Pinking the flesh and giving it heat as he tore into me. A fist wrapped in my black tresses, holding my head down as me bred me. I could feel the build happening again, it was overwhelming in the best way and I was crying by this point. Tears leaking generously from my eyes as he brutally filled me over and over again. Something inside me snapped as I came again with a choking sob.

"Oh gods! Will cum inside me!" It was like I flipped a switch as he jolted to a stop buried deep as he could go. Eyes bugging out and his breath knocked from him like a sledge hammer to the chest. Barely able to intake breath as his eyes rolled up to the whites. Cock twitching like a seizure inside me as I felt the warm liquid pool and coat my insides. A warm rush of pleasure overcame my skin as I felt myself cum a third time back to back with the previous one.

Collapsing on top of me we fell to the bed, barely able to crawl away from the other as he unslotted his dick from me, the warm seed flowing out of me and down my thighs which was a very interesting a new sensation. My hole clenching on air, feeling alien to my own body. When I was finally able to open my eyes and contain the tears I found Will still trying to catch his breath, he looked beautiful Post coital. Blindly he reached for me and drew me to him, kissing my already raw and bruised mouth in an all encompassing kiss that made me dizzy in a whole new way. We laid there for a while, still sticky and covered in sex mess, until Will opened his eyes and shock was mirrored back at me.

"What?"

"You... you look... you changed." The words quiet and concerning. I didn't even want to know how bad I looked right now. Bruises and pink marks Im sure littered my flesh in crazy ways. Still I was curious now and got up to go to the bathroom, trying to be graceful even though I was fucking wrecked and cum was still leaking out of me. Turning on the light and blanching against the stark intrusion, I saw myself come together in the mirror. Will was right, I did change. My hips not quite so prominent, my ribs no longer showing sickly against me. My hair was not sex messed but laying perfect. My lips full and pink in a way that wasn't the friction of kissing, but more sultry plumpness. My eyes big and glassy no longer had the dark circles. My lashes longer and feathering along the lids in perfect formation. My face more symmetrical. Hell even my dick looked bigger. Turning around I saw the red and pink handprints left by Will, but I also saw my ass was fuller, higher, and damn near perfection.

The magic of the change made me look... desirable. More beautiful. My jawline more defined,My crooked nose was now straight, even my teeth were straighter and whiter. My scars faded in some places, gone in others. The ones I still had just made me look better. Will coughed from the doorway.

"I read about this, sex makes you more attractive physically. Even your smell. Not that I didn't want you before, I'll always want you no matter how you look, but the magic of the act changed you."

"I don't know if I like it. It doesn't feel like me."

"It's you, just a more... photoshopped version of you. You look beautiful Nico." I blushed at his words, we barely gave eachother such blatant compliments.

"Well as long as you are ok with it, I can be too."

"I am, ready for round two?"

Round two... fuck this was going to kill me... in the best fucking way.


	2. Chapter 2

**trigger warning: BDSM Scene**

The past two weeks were insane! The more Will and I were together physically the healthier I got. By the next week I was back up to fighting weight, not to mention the extras I got from the magic of the curse. In Between feedings I read more and more of the journals. I found out some crazy stuff and even found out one of the campers was still alive and well. Chiron thought it would be a good idea for us to meet for lunch and go through some questions I might have that are not answered in the journals. His name was Kyle. A Irish American from Boston that made his living in the military. I figured it would be best to leave Will at home for this lunch, plus Will had to get ready for his first ever quest.

Rachel has received a small prophecy that looked like it would only take a few days or maybe a week. It was an extraction of a new camper, so low level on the danger scale. I was nervous though... because it would be the first time I "eat" without him. I've tried to see how many days I could go without it, I start feeling weak after twelve hours! Which is why Will has set up the feeding schedule in the first place.

I met Kyle at a McDonalds outside Long Island. A red head with green eyes about the same height as me, it was kinda obvious if you were looking for it to see his incubus enhancements. Green eyes a little too green, the spray of freckles along his nose in perfect form and not crowded, the red in his hair more ruby then orange, muscles toned and strong, teeth white and straight, not to mention the scent coming off him had my cock twitching in my pants. I wasn't going to feed on him, I'm not even sure it would work since we were both affected. It was a weird desire with him, more like I wanted to share a feed with him? I read about it in the books on Incubai and how they like to hunt in packs, maybe that's what the feeling was. We ordered our food and sat down across from each other in the back where no one else was seated.

"So Chiron tells me you're new to this, the attack happened last month?" He asked sipping his coke and dipping some fries into barbecue sauce.

"Yeah, I've only fed on my boyfriend. He's going on a quest tomorrow so it's the first time I have to feed on someone else."

"Nervous?"

"Hell yes!" I said a little to loudly. I stuffed my face with a Big Mac as he nodded and gathered some thoughts.

"Well, it's not going to be as bad as you think. The magic is strange. Like I've been married for five years now, it's not like you can't have a relationship. It's like... your boyfriend is going to think it's hot that you fuck other people. Where he might have been jealous before this, it will go away. Like because you have had sex with him more than once, he's attached to you, bonded even. The magic works it's way through him just as much as it does you. I bet you 20$ he will come back wanting to hear all the juicy details about who you fucked and how. Also... you may end up feeding on him and another person at the same time along the way. Threesomes happen a lot when you become what we are, he will find it a major turn on to watch you feed on others." He winked at me as he started taking his sandwiches apart and rearranging them.

"See that's the stuff that's not in the journals or the books. I need to know that stuff. I do have other questions."

"Like?"

"Are you gay? Do you only have sex with men?"

"Good question. I am gay, but I have fed on women. It's not really that you find them attractive as much as you are drawn to the desire of the feeling. It's weird. It's the act not the gender. Like I was stationed in Afghanistan when I first went into the marines. It's not that hard to find "food" while deployed. But I was caught in an area waiting for a week before rescue on a mission. Two women were with me, fellow soldiers. I won't go into gory details, but essentially I did everything except penetration with them... well they found ways to penetrate me. That aside it's enough when you are in a pinch. If you find yourself on a quest with a willing girl, just have her finger you and you return the favor. It's quick and it's not terribly out of your comfort zone if you are on the far side of the Kinsey scale."

"Yeah, I see your point. Cause I haven't been attracted to women since the change. I thought I might become bi or pan, but I still only find men attractive."

"Well you have hypnokinesis right?" I nodded at him listening.

"See I'm a son of Morpheus, sex dreams help! Find someone or your boyfriend while sleeping and have a sex dream with him. It is the equivalent of having a snack to hold you over. Like three cookies, a small bag of chips, a yogurt. It holds you over if you can't find a good meal. You really only need one meal a day to survive without getting sick. Full strength would require two meals and a snack. If you feed off different people at each meal the effects last longer. Like fucking some random dude in the morning and then fucking your boyfriend at night." Getting up from the table he refilled our drinks and came back.

"So how often do you feed on someone who isn't your husband?"I asked as he placed my soda on my side of the table.

"Oh I would say... three maybe four times a week? Once this whole thing happened o pretty much stated to anyone I dated that I was Poly. When I met Devlin I made it very clear that while he might be emotionally enough for me, physically it wouldn't be possible. Devlin is actually a Roman Demigod so I was able to tell him everything. We met in Germany on R&R. I explained I was bitten when I was a teenager and how it all worked. I am married to him and he always comes first in my heart. Not like he doesn't get things out of it, we share 90% of my other feedings. We have a few regulars that pop in weekly and even have one living on our spare bedroom. It works out I promise." Wiping a smear of ketchup from his lip he winked at me.

"Really?"

"Yes, twenty year ago it might not have or we would have had to be way more secretive. Luckily we were born in an era we don't have to be so tight lipped about what we like and need in the bedroom."

"So it's possible for Will and I to stay together during this. Wow, that really helps." I bit into a fry smiling.

"There is something you do need to know. Devlin is the same age as me. While we just met six years ago, I've been doing this a lot longer than that."

"I'm confused."

"Ok so... I was born in 1979."

"You look twenty five!"

"I know. Chiron told me about you went he set up this meeting, I don't think you have a lot of ground to talk about timelines. Anyway, we don't age the same. I don't think we are immortal per say, but I stopped aging at twenty five. I can still be hurt, I don't get sick though. No colds or flu or cancer. I don't know if I'll start aging again or if it's just agains really slowly or... or if I'll stay this way until a bus hits me. Your boyfriend will grow older and you won't. Be prepared for that and tell him! He is bonded to you now, he won't leave you because of that. But he deserves to know what he's getting into. If you prefer you can also just not say anything until he starts to notice and then pretend you didn't know. That's always an option. I told Devlin once we started dating seriously and he was fine with it, always liked younger looking men he did." Sipping his soda the look in his eye was serious beyond all measure.

"So one day I'll just stop growing up, I'll never grow old with him."

"No, you won't."

That was heavy. Really heavy. I didn't know how to feel about it, and until I did I wasn't going to tell Will. I need to wrap my head around it before he can.

"Is there anything you think I need to know? Anything that might not obvious?" We we're finishing up our meal and I needed anything he could give me to help me along this process.

"Well, I guess you have probably figured out that your first time went smoother and better than other people's. That's because the magic leads both of you. Kind of like when you crave a certain food because you are lacking a vitamin. This will end up morphing into something else, like subconscious desire. Whatever your partner wants most will come about. If they want to be controlled they will submit, if they want to control you they will bring you to heel. If they like something specific, a kink, it will come out during sex. Just lean into it. Feeding is about absorbing your partners sexual energy, so when they fulfill kinks and desire with you it's stronger. Make you last longer between meals."

"So just follow what your partner desires."

"Yes, you will end you desiring it too. It's all woven in the magic. Also work on controlling your partners orgasm. You probably noticed they won't come until you are done. That can get really painful for them, almost excruciating. You can control it and make them cum as often as you like, they won't die down until you are done but you can make them orgasm more than once. The same way you can have multiple orgasms like a female can. Play with it, master it. Other than that you will be ok as long as stay kind and open with your partners. I don't see that being a problem with you." Nodding at him I smiled. Be kind and open, I can do that.

"One last question... ummmm... so I had this feeling last week when I was feeding and... do you bite when you fuck? Like is it part of the magic or is it just a kink I like?." I was so nervous asking him that I felt like I was going to faint.

"You... will bite. You will draw blood eventually and it will not taste like blood. It will taste amazing. Keep in mind you are not an incubus, you do not need blood and flesh to survive. You are like a carrier that can't transmit. So some incubus tendencies are going to come out, but by no means will you harm the other person. They won't become like you, the worst that happens is they become slightly addicted to you biting them. It's part of the process, or the curse. Whichever, Nico you are going to be fine. You are not abnormal, you are just different now and different is ok."

"Different is not ok! I want to be normal! I want... I didn't want this. I wanted a boyfriend who loved me and wanted to spend his life with me and build something better. I didn't want this, I don't want this." Kyles eyes softened at my outburst. He motioned for us to clean up our trays and follow him outside. Tears pricked my eyes and threatened to spill over as we got closer to the door. Outside he pulled me in for a hug and whispered in my ear.

"Normal is relative, the only normal is what's comfortable for you and natural for you. While this isn't ideal, it's what happened. Make the best of it and mold it around who you are, from what I can see you are an amazing and beautiful boy that's going to make a lot of people happy. Just remember, Bowie was too femme, Robin Williams was to outlandish, Tom Cruise was to short, and Barbra Streisand's nose was to big. These things made them icons and special. None of them were exceptionally good looking but they had an X-Factor that made them house hold names. The ones who look perfect get forgotten by the wayside, the differences are what make you devastating, and you my friend are absolutely devastating." The tears did spill now. I needed this meeting more than I thought. We exchanged information and he told me I could call him anytime I was feeling overwhelmed by the curse. It was nice to know I wasn't alone.

I felt better after the meeting with Kyle. Some real heavy things were talked about and needed sifting through. I might be immortal, but with that he also put a lot of questions to bed. Will and I could have a relatively normal life. We wouldn't grow old together per say, but we could be married and it work out. I wasn't destined to jump from man to man meal to meal. It was possible to have both. To incorporate them into my life as I see fit. And maybe, just maybe being different wasn't so bad.

Will had been gone for almost as full day now. Kissing me goodbye he made me promise to eat. I told him I would, but I don't know how! How do I do this? Walk into one of the guys cabins and just start kissing them? Will and I had a relationship so it was easy to transition to sex. How do I ask to eat? The ache in my body was starting, cold sweat broke over me as I tossed and turned in my bed needing release. Needing food! Sure I was eating real food, but my incubus diet was starting to quiver in my gut. Then I heard a Ping on my DSP (demigod safe phone) that Leo made for us last year.

::text convo::

Aquaman: You up?

Me: Yeah what's up?

Aquaman: Have you fed since Will left?

Me: No, I'll be ok I'll figure it out. He should be back in a few days or a week tops. I'll just grit and bare it.

Aquaman: Dude, you shouldn't do that. I was there Will told you to eat.

Me: Suggestions are Welcome

Aquaman: Shadow over here and I'll feed you.

Me: Isn't Annabeth with you?

Aquaman: Nah her and Piper are in LA shopping this weekend. I could use the company.

Me: Is that your way of saying you could use your dick sucked? Cause that's what it sounds like lol

Aquaman: (dick picture inserted here)

Me: Give me five minutes

::text convo ended ::

Fuck! Wow Percy's dick looked good, so good my mouth was actually watering at the sight. I was trying not to make Percy my first meal because of... well the past and reasons. Yet I was just laying here trying to figure out how I was going to go about this and he opened the door for me. I couldn't turn it down. Not when I'm this hungry and Will insisted I eat before he left. I took a quick two minutes shower and threw my PJs back in and slipped into the shadows.

I landed at the end of Percy's bed, the light off in the cabin. The only light coming from the water fountain in the corner. My hair felt cold on the back of my neck as I spun around to find Percy on the bed naked with his cock in hand. Lazy strokes from root to tip as he took me in, Precum glistening at the tip and rolling to the slit as his eyes dilated. The buzz in the room began, the same feeling I get with will before I feed on him. I bite my lower lip between my teeth as I try to focus on what Kyle told me. If o consecrated enough I could feel what he wanted from me. The buzz got stronger and I could feel... domination.

Percy wanted to dominate me, and I wanted to let him. No... I needed him to. My body started to shake as I felt the red flare in my eyes connecting us across the space.

"Strip, now." Percy's voice didn't even sound like anything I had heard come from him before. Low and rough, like diamond gravel. A sound that pierced me into obeying him, everything in my soul told me to "Obey and submit." Stripping my clothes off I was completely naked at the end of Percy Jackson's bed.

"Kneel." I obeyed.

Getting off from the side of the bed he strode toward me with a calm and confidence I had never seen in him. Usually Percy was all over the place, but not in the bedroom in a sexual situation. I sat on the heels of my feet as I saw the small flash of red in his eyes like I see in Wills, it made my cock twitch. Not to mention the rock hard length that may have Wills girth beat... no it did. They were similar in length but Percy was wide, that thing was going to fucking wreck me. Leaning down he brushed my lips against his in a feather like touch before drawing back up and rubbing his plush dusty pink head around my lips. Drawing them apart slightly I tasted the Dew on the tip as it coated me like a lip gloss. Tongue darting out to flick at the flavor.

Grabbing the fringe of my hair he pushed my head back making my jaw go slack. A large hand moving over my face and taking it in. Thumb pressing to my mouth and padding over my tongue testing the softness and making my mouth full with saliva.

"If I get too rough just tell me to stop."

"Safe word, we need a safe word." The words left my lips of their own volition without thought, the magic leading the experience.

"Why?"

"Because I might say stop, but I won't mean it." The words came out hoarse and lust filled, my mouth aching to wrap my lips around that cock.

"Blue, say blue."

"Ok."

"Now, do I have to tell you what to do, or are you going to be a good boy?"

"I'm a good boy." I said as I rushed and took the head into my mouth and suckled needy and wanting. A sharp hiss escaped him as I got to work. Pulling him in deep and stretching my mouth around the large circumference. I could barely hollow my cheeks my mouth was so full. I kept my hands behind my back as he kept hold of my hair and forced me into him roughly. Deep throating him to the root, him pressing my nose against his shaven pubic bone, keeping me there choking on him and then releasing me for air at about thirty seconds at a time. Tears pricking the corners of my eyes, drool rampant down my lips and chin. I reached deep into the magic in the room and molded it like Kyle taught me, we had been texting about how to shape the curse to bend to me. I swallowed around his length and pushed the magic into it and felt him spurt hot down my throat, air punching from his lungs not expecting an orgasm.

Kyle was right, I could work this how I wanted it, feed how I wanted. Percy May have cum, but he wasn't done yet and he knew it. I would pull more from him, every ounce that I could manage. Withdrawing from my mouth, salty white rivulets weeped down the sides of my mouth making him moan at the sight, his moan was like meal in itself. The dull empty feeling that was weakening me was subsiding already.

"That, was perfect. Such a good boy. Get on the bed, it's my turn." Obeying I got up and laid in the center of the bed as he motioned with his hands. While Percy's member was softening, it didn't go down to much. Folding the magic around us I made sure he would be able to get it back up in record time. Grabbing a length of rope from the closet he came back over and knelt between my spread legs.

"How flexible are you?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Can you put your feet behind your neck?"

"I can fold in half, but you would need to fold the bite of the rope in two sections and keep Atleast two feet of it behind my neck to secure my legs in place." Nodding and smiling he chuckled a bit at my ability to get on board with where he was going.

"That's still pretty flexible."

"The jar..." I said quickly and looked away from his eyes, trying to fight back the emotion of the comment that fell from my lips without warrant. The last thing I wanted to think about it was the jar right now, but it is the reason I know I'm flexible. I didn't have much choice. Percy hitched his breath and his face lost some of its resolve in a way most would perceive as pity. Percy didn't pity me, it was understanding. Leaning over me he dipped a kiss into my mouth.

"I promise that's not what this will be like. Don't go there, you are here with me now, not there. Tell me!"

"I'm here, I'm safe, I'm with you."

"Good boy. Now draw your legs up." He ordered and I bent my knees and stretched my ankles to my ears. Percy was quick tying knots and loops around each, keeping enough slack that if I panicked I could dislodge them from around my neck and put them down. Just like Percy, always giving me a door to go through. The safe word, the slack, even the text message offering to feed me with no hard feelings if I refused. While he might be dominating me right now, he always gave the real control to me. Letting me know I was allowing this, he wasn't making me. From the side table he grabbed a tube of lube to set next to him.

Hands wandered and stroked the pale whiteness of the backs of my thighs. Tickling the crease of my knee causing me to squirm and giggle. The giggling stopped as he trailed lower to the apex of my thighs, heat aflame in his eyes looking directly at me in my most private of areas. The position and his attention causing a vulnerability I wasn't used to, but I could get used to. It was strange, I used to daydream about kissing him, holding his hand, and now he's strung me up naked. All the while knowing that by the end of this night I am going to have sex with Percy Jackson. The thought made my cock jump against my stomach, flush and almost purple from not being touched and extremely aroused. Getting on his stomach and leaning on his elbows he got eye level with my lower half, breath hot and coasting over the sensitive flesh. A hand cupped the cheek and ran his thumb across the magically hairless surface of my taint, apparently incubus magic made me hairless from the head down, even the stubble I was growing disappeared keeping me baby faced and looking younger than I was.

Strong arms snaked around my thighs bringing me closer to his mouth. A wet tongue worked it way around my rim and dipped past the furled muscle making me moan with pleasure. Fuck! This was new and amazing. Will and I had played around with the idea of Rimming, but hadn't taken the plunge as of yet. My fingers wrapped in my damp hair trying to get ahold of myself as I accepted the pleasure. I tried to snake one hand down to touch my cock only for Percy to smack it away and shake his head no at me. Okay so that how you want to play it huh? Fine, untouched orgasms were always better anyway and if it got to much I'll call the safe word. The vibration from him humming was making me bite my lip in need as he swirled his tongue inside me In sinful patterns that curled my toes into points.

"F-fingers p-please!" I stuttered out. I could feel the bastard smirking into my ass as he adjusted and started uncapping the lube one handed. Wet fingers started to prod and test as they worked in easily. I wasn't sure if it was an incubus thing, or if I was just a natural bottom, but I always opened up easy and quick. He waited until he was four fingers wide before curling them to find my sweet spot. When he did my knees shook and my legs pulled taught only the rope binding them behind my head. Hips jerking at the sensation as pleasure rolled up my spine in an indescribable heat and tingle that stole my breath from my lungs.

"Are you a good boy? Did you want to cum?"

"Yes! Please! Make me cum! Make me cum and fuck me!"

"Can you deal with being fucked after you cum? Or will you be to sensitive?"

"D-doesnt work l-like that with me! I can cum, o-over and o-over fuck!" Four fingers pumping in and out of me so quickly I could feel myself about to tip over the edge regardless of his intentions.

"So I can just fuck you over and over and it won't be to much?"

"Yeah, yes please do that!" I was breathless at the constant sensations. Pulling his fingers out he got up on his knees and pushed it without warning. My canal excepting him greedily as he never left room to adjust. Once he bottomed out I could feel he was about to blow, I pulled it back with the magic in the room and stayed his orgasm a bit longer. Relief colored his face as he caught my thighs in a bruising grip and lifted me to him to fuck me on his cock. It was so much thicker than Will, causing a delicious stretch that made me fantasize about possibly getting double teamed one day. If I could take Percy's cock without pain, I should be able to accommodate two normal sized ones without issue. Or maybe... Percy and another one... Percy and Will... fuck the thought had me cumming thickly over my abdomen in white streaks that shot up to my neck. The moan he let out at the sight prolonged my orgasm as he increased pace.

"I-if you f-fuck me faster ill c-cum again!"

The pounding rhythm he started after that was going to bruise my tailbone. I pushed myself to build up and before I knew it I was cumming again. The mess mixing with the sweat. My damp hair was now soaked again. Percy leaned down and undid the ropes releasing my legs and pulled them tight around his waist as he slowed down pace, but kept his thrust equally hard. Licking at the slick cum pooled in the hollow of my throat. My mind was starting to dizzy and blur from of sensitivity as I felt my cock fatten up again. A blanket of sensation was wrapping around the nerves of my skin as he pushed into me, the magic doing its work and satiating my carnal hunger.

My arms wrapped around his neck as he began to move faster again, both his hands in my face with his thumb tracing my lower lip. Drawing closer with every thrust he kissed me deep. Almost biting into my mouth as our teeth clashed trying to devour eachother as I felt myself grow rock hard once again. It was almost to much, everything was a blur of sensation. Tears leaked from the sides of my eyes as he pulled me into the depths of another impending orgasm. Sobbing little "Ugh ugh Ugh's" as every time he re-entered me. I needed it no matter how much it hurt, it was the most needed pain of my life. I need him to make me cum again and I needed him to cum in me. Biting my lower lip he started to jackhammer hard making my eyes roll and my orgasm crest over the edge as my already used up home clenched around his length drawing his pleasure out at the same time. Riding my hips in little circles to pump energy last drop from him. My stomach even more wet and sticky than before.

We huffed breath into each other for a moment before he pecked at my kiss bitten lips and withdrew. Going into the bathroom I heard the sink turn on as he cleaned himself up. I couldn't even bring myself to move I was in such a haze. Coming back in he had a damp wash cloth and he maneuvered my body like a rag doll to clean me up, wiping my torso and cleaning between my cheeks. Taking a second to thumb at my rim to watch his cum leak out and swear at the sight.

"Nico, that was... fuck dude. I've never ... thats never... I don't... I'm not usually like that." He said shaking his head as he threw the rag to the side. Landing next to me on the bed he pulled me to his chest and rubbed soothing circles down my back.

"It's the curse, it brings out your desires. Inside you want control I guess. You don't do that with Annabeth or Jason?"

"Nah, usually I bottom for Jay when we fool around."

"How did that start?" I nuzzled into his chest enjoying the post coital intimacy, it was just as important as the meal itself. Kind of like a seal on the spell making it work right and keep me healthy.

"Combat Jacks!" He said laughing. We always joked about stuff like that, doing your Bro a favor in the field when the quest takes to long.

"Did that happen before or after you worked everything out with Annabeth?"

"Before unfortunately, we blew eachother on that month mission to Texas when we fought off all those Gorgons together to get that artifact for Ares. We were camping and we had all this tension built up, we were never alone to take care of it ourselves and we had a timeline. So we agreed to just jack off next to eachother and it got out of hand. Like I was watching him and it just looked so... appealing? Maybe that's the wrong word. Anyway, I slapped his hands away and starting sucking him off without a word and he returned the favor after he finished and we didn't talk about it. I broke down one night and told Annabeth and she assured me it was ok. That if I wanted to explore that side of myself it was fine as long as I was truthful with her. When she heard about you, she didn't exactly have to talk me into it."

"So you wanted to sleep with me?" I giggled.

"Yeah, you are like the first person I knew that came out. The reason I started giving in to thoughts like that. Then of course since you said you had a crush on me I started thinking about you... that way. So when I realized there would be a sort of feeding roster I was the first person to raise my hand for it. The other guys followed right after me though so don't think they don't want to feed you, they do. All of us talked about it and we all... we all really like you. We all want to feed you. So don't feel weird asking for a meal from anyone who was in the meeting that night. In fact I'm more than certain Jason is going to knock on your door for breakfast."

"Well that's good to know. I'll prepare for that. So you had a good time?"

"Fuck yes, that was ... I can't even describe."

"Well, then I guess I'll see you sometime tomorrow for dinner." I winked at him and shadow traveled away.

I have a reputation of being mysterious, might as well keep them in their toes. Plus I had a shit ton of thinking to do after that, sleep was the only thing I wanted right now and I knew it was going to be a while before that settled over me.


	3. Chapter 3

So I didn't see Jason the next morning, a pack of air spirits decided to get stupid and terrorize our border. Since my powers were insignificant in a battle like that I decided to take a walk through the strawberry fields with piper. Walking arm in arm we got together a hamper of snacks to munch on once we found the ring of trees on the far side, perfect for privacy. The rumor mill at camp half blood is a problem and it's best to keep the good gossip to yourself. She poured us some wine we pinched from Mr.D's hidden stash and proceeded to layout an over the top picnic while the chaos rained in above.

"So are you going to ask?" Quirking an eyebrow at me I blushed.

"No I'm not, cause I'm a classy fucking broad." I laughed and threw a cracker in her hair.

"I'll tell you any thing you want to know about him. He's feeding you tonight, you might as well get the scoop."

"I don't know, it was kinda nice being surprised with Percy. The whole magic of it is so... intense? It like brings out secret kinks apparently. Like I can feel it whisper in the back of my mind. Gives me direction and shit." I started throwing grapes in the air and catching them as she made up some complicated looking crackers with toppings.

"Well, just prepare your butt before hand cause Jason is huge. He might split you open. I can only take it half way, Percy can go like a little farther than me but not much."

"Fuck seriously! Wait, you have seen Percy and Jason have sex?"

"Yeah, I like to watch. I've always liked to watch. Watching and dirty talk get me off."

"I haven't really figured out mine yet. Like I enjoy it all so far, nothing really stands out as the thing I want the most ya know? Like I enjoyed the dominant Percy fuck fest. I enjoyed Will and I having intimate fun boyfriend sex..." I was cut off watching Jason get knocked out of the sky.

"Oh shit! Do you think he's ok?"

"Yeah he's fine, see he's coming back. But if he exhausts himself he won't be able to feed me tonight. I'll have to find Percy again I guess." I sipped the wine with a grimace as the sour tartness blanketed my tongue.

"Nah, I'm sure he will be up for it, he's been talking about it for weeks. I think he nervous but in the good way. Plus I overheard him and Percy talking about it this morning and that's only going to help. You know other dudes volunteered, go to one of them. Austin, Mitchell, the Stolls, you have a long list of meals just waiting to get their hands on you. More so now than before, all this sex is making you glow. You are twice as cute now."

"Yeah that's part of it. I've been texting that guy who has the same thing, Patrick. He told me that was part of the magic, making me more attractive. It even makes my partners more attractive temporarily. Like as long as we fuck on the reg, they get better looking too. I used to think this was parasitic but now I'm starting to see a lot of symbiotic favors to it. "

"Like how?"

"Like let's say you fed me right now, that zit on your chin would disappear."

"What! Really!? I've been trying to get this fucker to go down for weeks! I was starting to think I was going to have to see a doctor since the infirmary refuses to help me." She said excitedly brushing off her fingers from the crackers with her eyes alight.

"No! Dude I'm gay! No I'm not feeding from you."

"C'mon Nico! Help a sister out! Plus you asked about the emergency feeding thing. Don't you want to know if it works? What if you me and Annabeth are on a quest and you need to eat?"

"Yeah, that's an emergency. This isn't an emergency. This is you using me for skincare."

"Dude, we don't have to fuck we can just, I'll blow you. You can close your eyes and pretend I'm someone else." Damn this girl was desperate.

"Nico, please! It hurts like my face hurts from this. We are far out here and no one has to know."

I did feel hungry in that way, a small ache in my stomach was starting that could hold out until tonight.. fuck it. She was right I was curious about emergency situations. Plus piper wouldn't hate me if it didn't work.

"Fine! What do you want me to do?"

"Just stand against the tree with your eyes closed and I'll do the rest."

Getting up from the picnic I went to the tree and exhaled deeply, here goes nothing. I heard her shift over and kneel. Hands undid my buckle and zipper making me a bit nervous until I felt the buzz happen. Like a soft blanket over the air, the words she likes to watch whispered in the back of my mind. I stopped her with my hands pulled my dick out. Opening my eyes I saw her face looking up at me in awe as I started to stroke myself to hardness.

"Spit on it."

Obeying and worked up some saliva and dripped it slowly onto my head. I could see her getting worked up watching me play with myself.

"You do it too, touch yourself." Unzipping her jeans I saw her dip a hand under her panties and start circling. It was mesmerizing, not hot really, just interesting to watch a girl getting herself off.

"Describe it, tell me what you're doing."

"I-I'm touching my clit. Circling it, getting it nice and wet."

"Why are you wet?"

"Because I'm watching your cock."

"I want you to fuck yourself, put fingers inside you." I had no clue where these words came from, I just let the magic lead the scene.

Reaching deeper in her underwear she unmistakably put a couple fingers inside of herself.

"Good, now blow me." My voice was soft but commanding, not really dominate like Percy's. I felt her warm mouth wrap around my head and drag downward. I closed my eyes and imagined it was someone else, a boy. It wasn't hard to imagine, blow jobs didn't really feel that different from either one. A tight wet hot space with suction. Even when she started to moan I imagined she was a guy with a higher voice. The magic was wrapped around us and I could feel it working. I could feel her orgasm building in the air and I pushed at it, making it happen quicker. I could feel the movement getting sloppy and irregular as she built toward her pleasure. Humming, maybe screaming around my shaft I felt her explode. Grabbing the back of her head I forced her down and set a quicker pace trying to get me there. I could still feel the edges of her orgasm and pushed at them again.

"Don't stop! Keep touching yourself!" I snapped when she almost pulled her hand out. Pushing the magic around us I realized that she's a girl and constant orgasms were a possibility with her. The more she came the more I fed so I kept pushing. Constant writhing and screaming under me as I bobbed her head at my own pace, her jaw going slack allowing me to use her head as I sought fit. Then I felt the crest and I dipped over it pushing the magic on her again as I came hard between her lips and painting her face. I let go of her hair and she collapsed in front of me, legs shaking and the space between her jeans a soaking mess. I buckled myself up and joined her on the ground.

Reaching for a napkin I wiped the cum from her face and hair, she darted her tongue out to lick around her mouth to taste what I had left.

"Wow Nico, that's ... that's insane. Did it work? Are you fed?" She panted as I wiped the last of the white goo from her chin.

"Yeah, well it was like a snack. Not a full meal. I can feel it wasn't a full feeding. Are you ok?" She was still panting and breathless laying in the ground, her eyes half lidded.

"Yeah, just recuperating. That might be the best sexual experience of my life, you might have ruined me." She giggled, I picked up the crackers and threw them at her.

"Whatever, is the pimple gone?"

"Yeah, totally gone." She felt her chin and nodded.

"Well now that we had a weird sexual experience can we continue to eat our food and talk shit about the camp."

"Yeah, of course. Let me just rest here for a moment. I'm also going to have to borrow your jacket when we walk back, or else everyone is going to see."

"I swear Piper you better return my hoodie."

"Yeah... sure."

Afterward I walked piper back to her cabin... she did not give me my hoodie back. I caught up with Jason in the infirmary to see if he was ok, he was fine and told me to go home. I would see him later that night and he said to not wait up, he would wake me.

I got into bed naked, I never slept in clothes anymore since the change. Along with the aches my body will overheat easily too, especially when I haven't eaten. I was still trying to wrap my head around the blow job with piper. It wasn't my thing, it's not something I would ever seek out. The thought of it doesn't get me hot and bothered. If anything it just makes me hungry. Kind of like munching a bag of chips when you know dinner is in two hours, something to hold you over. It's nice to know I would not starve in a pinch and that's what it was, an experience, an experiment. She liked it a hell of a lot more than I did, but now I'm afraid she's going to want to do it again next time she has a beauty issue. She might be the one in the aphrodite cabin that's least vain... but it's there underneath. A small part of her, just like this, my partial incubus nature is a small part of me. It doesn't encompass my personality or define me, but it's a part of me. Something I need to learn to embrace and not shy away from. At least that's what Patrick tells me. No different then having a food allergy or taking insulin if I were diabetic. It keeps me alive and healthy.

I heard the door open and Jason come inside and take his shoes off. Staying in the corner he started taking the rest of his clothes off too. That's when the buzz started, the heat creeped up my spine telling me it was feeding time. I laid there unmoving and reaching for the magic, letting it guide me to it. Listening for the direction to take this in... then I heard it... pretend to be asleep... don't move... he wants you to pretend your asleep. Wow that's a new one. I didn't think people liked stuff like that. It sounded familiar though, I read up on a lot of different kinks after the meal schedule was in place and after I talked to Patrick to see what could possibly pop up, and this was in the book I read.

They don't actually want you to be asleep from what I understand because that would be Rape. The kink of a sleeping person acted out consensually is a person pretending to be asleep. They lay there like a rag doll as if they don't know what's happening. If that's what Jason wanted... I could do that. Coming up on the other side of the bed I heard him whisper in my ear.

"Just pretend ok, go with it. I'll do all the work. If you don't like something pretend to snore and I'll stop ok?"

I minutely shook my head in understanding so that he knew it was consensual.

I felt his lips trailed my neck and fingers glided over my body lightly as if trying not to wake me up.

"You can moan, just don't talk." He said against my throat. I hummed sleepily as I felt his hardness brush against my hipbone. I felt him flick his tongue against my nipple, fingers grazing down above my pubic line. Getting into the scene rolled over as if trying to get comfortable and smiling into the pillow, Jason was so kinky. Hands moved over my lower back as he shifted behind me. Guiding my legs into a frog position slowly he had a perfect eye view of my hole. The moonlight was bright tonight giving him full clarity through the windows and I felt a hot tongue flutter teasingly over my rim making me clutch at the pillow under my head. I couldn't help it my breathing got more ragged, but I made sure to keep my body fully relaxed.

I felt him push past the muscle of the furled ring and swirl in deep inside me. I moaned loving every dip of his mouth. Licking a strip from my taint upward, increasing with pressure with every swipe. I heard the rip of a foil lube packet and the slick liquid drip over my backside and down the crease. Fingers probed me, and every now and then I would pretend I was about to wake up just for him to still and hope I went back to sleep. After a few minutes of prep he sat up and started poking a very large head over my hole. Piper was not fucking lying about how large Jason Grace was. I tensed slightly as I felt his huge cock enter slowly. I'm really glad this was the scene we were doing, because I'm not sure I would have been able to take what he was offering otherwise.

Sure the magic of my condition helped with pain from anal sex, but this was beyond magic. This one I felt as if there was barely any magic at all. I could feel the burn and stretch as he rocked shallowly into me. I bit my lip and pushed back slightly relishing the pain of it, I like pain, I know pain. Then I felt him stop, this must be where Percy has to stop, cause neither him nor piper can take all of Jason... except I was going to try. I scooted back on him pushing, still remaining "asleep" but like I was chasing pleasure in a dream. Grinding down on the mattress like I was having a wet dream. I could feel the pull of the sheets from the large wet spot I was making as his head scraped slowly over my prostate.

Then I felt his hips flush against my ass and his breathing uncontrollable.

"I can't believe you can take it all, no one has ever taken it all." He whispered, marveling over the sight he was Undoubtingly looking at. When he started thrusting he was slow, only increasing speed if I acted heavier asleep. I let myself turn rag doll as he fucked into me. I didn't get to see his cock, but fuck if I didn't feel every inch long and wide. It felt like he was driving a flashlight into me. Betting bold he lifted my upper half to clutch to his chest as I laid limp in his arms, moaning sleepily as he fucked me hard. A large hand reached around and fondled my length.

I stayed limp, but cursed sleepily. Little groans and whimpers as Jason drilled into my ass making me whine little uh, uff, oof, Ah's with everything punch of his hips. I let myself go and started cumming around his fingers.

"Oh yeah that's right, just empty it out baby." He whispered.

Dropping me down to the bed like a piece of luggage he gripped my hips tightly and fucked into my well stretched hole not caring if he was going to "wake me up." I stayed still letting him ravage my body. I get the hot rush of cum fill inside of me as he shook and cursed at my nape. Pulling out he tapped my ass lightly and went to pull his clothes back on and leave. Just leaving me covered and filled with seed as if he has never been there. I wanted one more.. so I pushed some of his cum out and used it as lube to jerk myself off one more time.

Fuck if this was going to be a regular eating regime... I was going to get "fat."


	4. Chapter 4

The camp has been super busy, we had non stop attacks all week. Will was apparently not going to be able to come back as quickly as he thought. I was able to speak to him in a dream, and try out the dream Sex that Patrick has talked to me about. It was looking more like he was going to be gone for over a month. It was a good thing I could get past only feeding off Will because otherwise I might have starved. I told him about me feeding off jason and Percy, I left piper out since it was more of an experiment. Patrick was right, Will wanted to hear about it. While we were fucking in the dream realm he had me give him every gory detail of my feeding. He wanted to know what they tasted like, how they felt inside me, how many times I came. The more details I gave him the harder and better he screwed me in the dream. Afterwards he said he wanted to watch when he got back. That made my cheeks pink up in embarrassment, the good kind. I had fed off Will the most, he was my boyfriend and primary partner. Patrick said he would want to watch, want to join in with other partners with me. Before he left I gave him the green light to experience girls, so far he had fooled around with one girl he met along the way. I woke up thinking about Will with a girl and touched myself to the thought. Guess it went both ways, but that was my nature now, somehow it all boiled down to sex.

I was somewhat determined to challenge that. I didn't want my whole life to revolve around sex. I wanted my life to be normal and my sexual feeding to just be a small part of it. It was more in my head then apparent to everyone else. They couldn't read my mind and most of the camp was oblivious to my situation, accept for the ones who added their name to my feeding list. It was a small list comparatively to the rest of the camp, I might have a total of ten names on this list and the camp is almost 200 people now. I did my best to fit into everyday camp life. I taught classes, played mythomagic by the hearth, took part in normal camp activities. Tried my best to not be some walking pervert, but I hadn't eaten in real time for almost three days now and the ache was getting painful. Percy had to go into the city with Annabeth and Jason was to busy with the Venti that kept attacking. I decided I was going to bother piper again since the experiment worked, sure I could pick a boy off the list but... I was a more organic person. It felt wrong to just go up to someone and be like "hey I need to fuck to live, come over after dinner."

I passed the Aphrodite cabin and wandered to the door to see Mitchell on his way out. Damn he looked good. Mitchell wasn't much taller than me, brown chocolate hair and hazel eyes that were big and wide set giving him an ethereal look. Not to mention the pouty pink lips that were a little to full too be masculine, and the airbrushed definition of his body as if he was photoshopped. Only a child of Aphrodite could look as beautiful as him.

"Nico! Hey, I hadn't seen you around. How is everything?"

"It's fine. Just seeing if piper was here." I stuck my hands in my pockets trying to ignore the stab of pain in my gut from being hungry.

"How's the whole... feeding thing?" For some reason he sounded nervous asking me about it, was he on the list? Wait a minute he was!

"Yeah Umm that's why I was here actually. Piper helped me out the other day and I kinda need to.. you know." I looked down embarrassed and kicked the grass at my feet.

"You like girls too?"

"No! No that's... I can feed with girls in a pinch and I haven't fed in a few days and... I don't know what the fuck I'm saying dude."

"Did you need to feed? I can feed you if you want. It's my free day, I can come with you to your cabin." He was so shy! It was adorable. I could feel the buzz in the air already. I reached my hand out and nodded toward my cabin. Taking it he blushed and looked at his feet as he walked up the trail with our fingers entwined.

Once we were inside I could feel the awkward rolling off him in waves. I started to feel bad about it even through he offered. I can't, I won't do this with someone who isn't a willing participant. Sitting next to him on the bed I tucked a stray chocolate strand behind his ear and take his hands in mine.

"Mitch, you don't have to do this. I'm not trying to force feed on anyone."

"It's not that.. it's that uh.. you said that you're horny... I mean hungry ...I... I don't know how to do this I've never done this." He looked like he was about to cry.

"If you are a virgin and don't want to do this Mitch I'm not going to push..."

"I'm not a fucking virgin! I just... I've done stuff just... ok I'm going to come out and say it because I have a feeling you at the very least won't make fun of me."

"Mitch I would never make fun of you!" I cupped his cheek and kissed him softly.

"I know" he said pulling away.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm... I'm small. There I said it. I have a small penis. I am not exaggerating or being self deprecating it's just the facts and well, the last time I tried the girl laughed at me. She laughed and got dressed and walked out. The last time I was with a dude he just flipped me over and assumed I was the bottom, and never called me back." Eyes cast down on the floor in shame as he wiped at the sides of his eyes. How dare they!

"Mitch, I think you are beautiful. I'm sorry that other people made you feel like you weren't perfect. They are deranged. I don't give a fuck about size, sure big dicks are fun I'm not going to lie, but I don't see why a small dick wouldn't be just as fun. It's not the size of the boat it's the..."

"Motion of the ocean? Yeah heard that before, I also heard it's tough to get to England in a row boat." I rubbed my hands over my thighs in frustration, I'm going to find the fuckers who did this to him and send skeletons after them.

"Upsides to small dicks, lets count them. Anal sex can be painful, I'm sure plenty of guys would appreciate not having the burning painful sensation. Deep throating, you will always get to feel someone's entire mouth around your cock. You will be better at sex in general because you will want to try harder then the big boys. Most guys with big dicks just lay there like they a gods gift to the world."

"That's your experience?"

"Well.. I'm different. With my condition it always makes things good. It's part of the magic making it good for both partners. If it's not good I won't be fed, so the magic makes both sides of it amazing. For all I know sex with me is awesome and the guys are shorting their other partners not having that catalyst. So look at it like this, I want to have sex with you, I want to feel your small penis in both my mouth and my ass and it's going to be amazing regardless because that's how this works now." I lean in close to him starting the buzz in the air, getting so close to his lips he thinks I'm going to kiss him until I start whispering against his mouth.

"So cheer up and look forward to it because you are about to cum so much you will forget your own name. I'm going to make you cum at least six times from now until dinner time. You up for that? You up for me draining your balls dry until nothing but dry orgasms rip from your groin? Or did you want to go to archery practice while I find another cock to suck?"

"Ummm I'll take the first one please." He chuckles.

"Then get naked, lay back and think of England."I push him back into the bed, crawling over his body nipping at his neck. Tonguing at the light stubble and inhaling his heady cologne, or hell that could just be the way he smells being a child of Aphrodite.

I could feel him shaking as I worked my way to his lips, his hands gripped at the sheets but wouldn't touch me. I gave him a kiss so long and so deep that we both had to pull away for oxygen and blink black spots from our eyes. I get off the bed and position him toward the headboard, there wasn't music but there was a certain rhythm in the energy of the room I was following. I started to peel off clothes like a snake shedding its skin. His eyes never left me as I pulled my boxer briefs down. My dick swung low and slapped half hard against my thigh as his eyes bulged.

" Your turn handsome. I need to see what I'm working with." I eyed him and winked as I kneed my way between his legs. The shirt came off easily, but he was still nervous about the pants fumbling his belt buckle. I took pity on him and drug the jeans off his thighs and threw them across the room as he inhaled sharply, I knew that look, my eye must have glinted red. It wasn't a bad thing, seemed to make him even more into this. What surprised me more was the underwear... women's underwear. A white lace number in a G-string cut. A tiny tent was making the lace wet and translucent. I saw him blush with his entire body. Leaning down I kissed my way up his knee and along his inner thigh.

"I love the underwear." I purred as bit the inner flesh of his thigh playfully.

"No one knows.. I don't usually.. I didn't know I was going to have sex today." He stuttered out as his long fingers tugged at the pillow under his head, he was still to nervous to touch me. Mitch was so adorable with his nerves and blush, he made me want to corrupt him in the worst way. I sucked at the outline of his dick over the lace making them even more see through then they were. I hand to pin his hips down as he bucked involuntarily. With my teeth I drug the top down to reveal the the thing that made Mitchell so nervous. Why was he so ashamed of this? The cock might me under average size sure, but it was so fucking pretty. Straight, pink, clean, and a thick wide head that was weeping thick down his slit.

I kitten licked at the precum, it tasted clean and silky. Nothing like Percy or even Will. This would hit my prostate just fine, better in fact. That head at the right angle would be like pressing a pleasure button nonstop. Mitch acted like no one had ever sucked his dick before, who knows maybe they didn't.

Maybe they just hopped on and took a ride that rattled him to the core. I wasn't going to do that, I was determined to make this the single most amazing sexual experience of his life. Getting braver I felt his hand hover head my head, reaching out blindly I took his wrist and wound his fingers in my long black locks. Humming around his length in approval as I bobbed up and down.

"Fuck! Nico! I can't! I.. shit!" He yelled as his balls drew tight and spilled himself into my throat. Even his cum tasted sweet, part of me wondered if that was an aphrodite thing.

"Mmmm that's good, you taste perfect. Here let me show you." I climbed up to kiss him. That's all it took, one blow job and all the tension left his body. Hands began to roam and discover my body. Lips and teeth sucked at my flesh making me feel the burn of want deep inside.

"Tell me what you want, I'll do anything!"

"You need to prep me, open me up." He didn't actually have to, Ive never really needed it anymore, the magic took care of that so that I could feed at a moments notice, part of me wondered if I ever tried to do it dry if my body would naturally produce lube. I threw the bottle down by my feet as he worked down my torso with his mouth. With a sexual vigor he was holding back until now he threw my legs over his shoulders with abandon and pressed his mouth at my pucker. Tongue darting desperately inside me and catching the rim with his teeth. Mitchell is an amazing lover once you get him over that hill.

Clenching my thighs around his neck I twisted us so that I was on top riding his face. Nails bit into my skin sinfully as I gripped his hair to keep my balance. I could feel myself getting close, and while I could always cum again I didn't want to quite yet. I wanted him to see my face as he made me cum. Tapping the side of his head I motioned him back toward the top of the bed to take my seat on him. Mitch might be packing a small gun but it was deadly. The head was fat and thick and sat in just the right place as I pushed down. I didn't have to ride him as much as I rocked back and fourth on him, hitting my prostate perfectly with every motion. Thick arousal leaked heavily from the stimulation and pooled sloppily into his navel. Lowering myself to his face I began to rock quickly as it drove me over the edge and I came. Hands turning vice like on my hips as he rutted up into me at lightning speed filling my head with bright lights and splashes of color.

A silent scream scrunched his face as he emptied into me. Long pulses I wasn't quite accustomed to. I moved to pull him out and a loud squelch filled the air as an embarrassingly large amount of fluid ran down my thigh and into his abdomen. Fuck that looked like eight loads.

"Wow that's a lot."

"Yeah, you should watch it come out. I have to masturbate in the shower because it's to hard to clean up anywhere else." He chuckles.

"Well, we are going to have to see how much of my body you can cover me with."

"You... you want to do this again? With me?"

"Yeah why not? Was it bad for you? Could have fooled me with the cum still leaking out of my ass."

"No! No it was amazing, like the best ever like... I didn't realize sex could be so good kind of best. I just didn't think you would want..."

"Mitch, baby, I had a good time, a really good time. If you think you are getting off the hook feeding me again you are wrong cause that was awesome. You are good in bed, and those other fuckers are just blaming their lack of a good time on you when it's obvious to me it was them. Trust me, I know sex, that was good sex. Now shut up and reload cause I'm ready for round two."

I felt tears on his cheeks as he pulled me in for a deep kiss. Looks like I won't be going days without eating for a minute.

Needless to say Mitchell spent the night and I drained him dry. The next morning he left feeling more relaxed after he fed me breakfast than in a long time. I felt great, energized even. The day was still young and I was running on full today... until the camp was attacked.

I don't know if Tartarus was watching me or if the fates just hated me. A team of us were sent to the border to take care of a fleet in monsters that seemed to have a 30 second respawn. Black ichor and monster dust rained from the sky and I had to shadow travel a hell of a lot more than I'm used to or else we would have all been killed. Katie and Lou Ellen were fighting back to back while Jake mason was triggering celestial bronze traps. We had gorgons, a lot of them and it took half the camp to fight them off around the perimeter. The healers were lost without Will and there was only so much Austin and Kayla could manage at a time. So it was either overload the infirmary and possibly lose the fight, or me push myself to my celestial limits and win. I think we both know which option I would choose. Not to mention we were trying to capture instead of kill. With Will gone we could really use the gorgon blood from the right side. We all knew the left was poison. So once they were captured and subdued we took the vials and beheaded them.

I was close to fading and covered from head to toe in black muck and golden glitter, I looked like a shitty Christmas decoration. Sure I could trek all the way to my cabin and shower, but honestly I don't want to clean this shit out of my tub. I'll just use the group showers in the arena and the cleaning harpies and deal with this shit. Walking in it seems I'm not the only one with that state of mind, both the Stolls are there too. We barely acknowledge eachother as we strip down and do our best to clean ichor out of crevices that should never have seen ichor. By the time I was clean I was barely hanging on. The warm water ran down my body in sheets as I did my best to hold myself against the wall, I needed to feed. My body was desperate for it, to the point where the buzz was happening even with no one there. Yet... there was someone there... two someone's there. Are they on the list? I couldn't even remember and at this point I'm not sure I care. Would one leave while I fed? Would both stay? Would both feed me at the same time?

As the thought went through my head both boys were staring at me with there own kind of hunger. Both hard as a rock on either side of me just looking me up and down. Travis came over to me first not saying a word, just grabbed my shoulders and turned me around so that I was pressed flat against the stone wall. Connor was leaning against the wall palming his dick as he handed Connor a bottle of shampoo. Not a moment later I felt the crown of a dick nudging between my cheeks and entering me. I was breathless, stunned, shocked, and incredibly turned on as I felt my eyes flicker red. Travis was thrusting hard inside me as his brother watched and touched himself. I could already feel myself getting stronger, my awareness getting clearer and how my fading was a worry of the past. Travis waited patiently as his brother fucked into me with all the gusto of a 90s prison movie. Not talking, just heavy breathing and one fist in my hair and the other hand wrapped around me holding my hips in place. I was moaning like a cheap whore as my face scraped roughly on the stone. After a few minutes Conner came and then pushed me into his brothers arms unceremoniously. Travis walked me over to the stone bench in the floor, hot cum streamed down my legs as he bent me over it and fucked me.

The funny thing about strange degrading sex like this, is that with my condition it's better. Sex with Mitch was like a normal meal, keeps you full and healthy and is great in its own right. Sex like this, where I'm used and abused is like a gourmet meal from a famous chef. The flavors are complex and fill you on more than just a feeding level. Good food that fills your soul and your body. The more I had it the more I craved it. Percy and his dominating nature, Jason with his objectifying kink, the Stolls with their "cum dump" treatment. All were like amazing flavor pallets that I needed. Where Will was that good home cooking that you need on a daily basis, but since he's not home I might as well order exotic take out.

Ten minutes went by of travis ruthlessly taking me over the bench.

"Conner, make him cum I want to feel him clench." Without question Connor reaches under me and stroked my cock in time with Travis. I came with a high whine covering his fingers in a pearly white mess. Instead of wiping on a towel he smeared it across my face and used some to stroke his own cock which was starting to liven back up. Travis pulled out and came all over my back and hair. I thought they were done, but the buzz in the air stayed strong. A hand was holding my head down as I felt both of then stick fingers inside me playing with my over sensitive hole.

"You like that slut!"

"Yeah he likes it, look at him moaning for it."

"I bet you want us both at the same time don't you slut?"

So that's where this was going...

"You want to feel two dicks deep in that pretty little used up hole."

Fuck they were going to make me cum again just from the dirty talk and their fingers.

"Yes, yes I want that." I choked out as I came again on the shower floor.

"See I fucking knew it, the little slut wants both of us. Well it's your lucky day Nikki." I felt a hand pull my hair and lead me to the side as Conner laid down and patted his lap for me to sit on. I crawled over him and lined up his half hard cock and pressed it inside my cum slicked hole. After a few thrusts he was fully hard and motioned for Travis to come up behind him and push in next to him. A see-saw of dick was pushing in and out of me causing my eyes to roll and drool to run down my chin. I felt thoroughly used and wanted more. Both of them panting hard, both calling me names and filthy things as they stretched my hole beyond limits I knew I had. Connor finished first and finished his load inside me, then just laid there enjoying the show as his brother fucked me over his body. My cock trapped between my stomach and his as travis rutted inside me while using his brother as a mattress. I couldn't help it, I came again just as hard as the other two times covering Connor in sticky arousal.

"I'm close, come here." Pulling out he grabbed my hair and put his dick to my lips as he spurred hot and thick in my mouth.

"Don't swallow, just keep it there." He whispered as I let the salty taste of him filled my cheeks and held it. Once he was done he dragged me around again to face Connor.

"Spit it in his mouth slut."

Connor opened his mouth as I leaned in and let the white fluid leak from my mouth into his and watched him swallow every bit.

It was the kinkiest thing I had ever done, and I felt amazing.

Will is going to be so jealous he wasn't here to see it.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been two days since the fight in the woods and the double fun with the Stolls. Things were in a whirlwind and everyone was on alert. I had been working day and night with Jason and Chiron trying time keep the barrier up and safe. Shit was going down and I had only been able to sleep as a courtesy. I hadn't been feeding, or eating, and I was running on low with both. Chiron tried to relieve me and give me a day off but I had refused. I was going on day three when he put his foot down and sent me to the pavilion to eat breakfast.

"I have to fortify the left quadrant! I can't just take breaks on this I am the strongest demigod here and you know that." I yelled looking childish in his stark height contrast.

"You at the very least have to eat Nico, you have barely had anything worthy of food with all the planning and running and shadow traveling you have been doing. Also you need to feed, you look five years older than you are right now! I have called in reinforcements of the magical persuasion. They arrived this morning and are at the pavilion now, go greet them and take the day. I'll see you tomorrow morning!" Well fuck, can't argue with that can I.

Two familiar hands waved at me as I approached my table with a tray of fruit and yogurt. Leo and Calypso were here. That's what Chiron meant with magical back up. Calling in a goddess that was earthbound was a good idea and I felt lighter walking over to them. I felt loads better about taking the day off with her here.

"Nico! Please join us and fill us in." Her voice always sounded musical. I'll never be into girls but I have a deep appreciation for them.

It was a long chat, even leo shut up long enough for me to fill them in on everything that was attacking the camp, the problems with the magical barriers, the onslaught of monsters and beasties that had been plaguing us for the last two weeks. Still Will was in my mind and I could only hope and pray he was safe. Sure he checked in with me every few days whether it be by dream or by iris message. I still worried.

"Chiron told me about your... diagnosis. How has that been going?" Leo asked in between bites of eggs and bacon.

"Well this isn't going to be awkward at all. Yeah I have acute Incubai issues. Got bit, we got enough out but still some of the poison got into my bloodstream. So I have it but I don't have it? Like I don't feed on souls or flesh or anything like that. But I have certain needs that need to be fulfilled or else I can waste away as if I starved myself to death." I spoke quickly and without looking at either of them, keeping my eyes on my yogurt.

"Sex, you need sex to survive." Calypso said without hesitation.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"When did you feed last? I have met others like you, you would be surprised how common this was like 700 years ago. It was like a plague epidemic, made for good repopulation after an actual plague though. It was a s common as catching the clap, if semi-cubes could actually catch VD."

"Semi-cubes?"

"Yeah just a nick name we gave them back in the day. You are avoiding my question. You look ill, do you need to feed?"

"Yes I do, so since I have the day off I have to find a boy who is free today to feed me... well maybe feed me a few Times to make up for skipped meals. Not sure if I can do that, I might have to find more than one and a Schedule one for later." I rubbed the back of my neck hating the fact I would have to ask more than one person today to fuck me.

"I can give you Leo, he will be a good boy for you. I don't mind sharing, especially for medical reasons."

"Seriously?" I quirked looking back and fourth between the two. They didn't really reply, she just started searching in her purse while Leo waited for her. She found a leather collar and looped it around Leo's neck, a serene look came over his face as she clasped the hold. Like relief flooding through him.

"Leo, you will go with Nico and you will give him your body for the day. I'll pick you up in the morning. I'll be busy so it's better you have something to do. Are you going to be a good boy for for Nico? Let him have you? It would please me greatly."

"Yes mistress I promise, I'll do whatever Nico says. I won't be a bad boy I swear." His voice was reverent, prayer like.

"Good boy, (kisses him and turns to me) you have him all day and night. I'll make sure actual meals are delivered today for both of you, but you need to feed bad or you are no good to any of us. Leo will be good for you, ask him to do anything and he will comply and do it gratefully." It was Strange how this goddess was just lending me her boyfriend like I was asking to borrow a belt for an outfit.

"So I can just have him, like take him home and have sex with him all day and night and you are fine with it?"

"Yeah, Leo has his collar on which means he knows what's expected of him. Plus I want to hear all about it when he gets home, don't kink shame me."

"I'm not, thank you... real quick is this consensual? I don't take people against their will, I need to know he is ok with this." I whispered so the group rushing out behind me wouldn't over hear.

"Yes, I consent. See I'm a submissive to my mistress, what she wants I want. She will take great pleasure hearing what we do. It wouldn't be the first time she lent me to one of her friends. I enjoy it even. She will reward me in ways you can never imagine Nico. In fact one of her rewards from the past will come in handy today. Are we going to your cabin after breakfast?"

"Yeah, ok yeah um I'm done so we can go if you want."

Nodding at me he took all our plates and put away our discards. A submissive... I've never topped before... this could be fun.

I told him to go inside while I took care of a few things outside the cabin. I have to feed the alter and re do the wards on my cabin for sound proofing, Calypso wasn't the only one with a little magic up her sleeve. I didn't know how I felt about having Leo. For one I had never been a top, but I knew the magic of the nature would take over and lead me to the best way to please us both. I think part of what's bothering me is I'm not sure what his sexuality is, sure he agreed but does he even enjoy being with men? I knew all of my partners in the past atleast felt attraction to men. Well I'm not sure about the Stolls, I never asked. I just walked to my cabin in a towel with cum dripped down my thighs smiling at the fun I just had.

Will loved that story, Patrick was super on point with how Will would react to me taking other lovers. Will had some fun while he's been gone to and I couldn't help but touch myself to every description of him being with someone, picturing it, almost tasting it on my tongue as he gave me every detail. Maybe that's what Leo felt recounting to Calypso. Doing this so that he could see the look in her face as he pleased her with dirty stories. It was strange because while I have control of him now, I was handed a leash of sorts. I control him but so does she still. He is getting off on pleasing her, I didn't know how to feel about that. I needed more information.

When I walked in Leo was head down ass up naked on my bed. Damn he was pretty. Small like me in body, yet big where it counted. Tan caramel skin that was perfect and unmarred by scars, he was fireproof after all. Hairless for the most part but I could tell he shaved it off. Taught skin with lean muscle cording his limbs and stomach. Curly black hair like my own face down on my bed waiting to be taken. I felt around the magic buzz in the room to get a read. I felt submissiveness which wasn't a surprise. No pain though, he didn't want pain. Control, he wanted to be controlled. Wanted to be used as if he was nothing more than a toy to be fucked. What about aftercare though? Even Jason came back the next morning and gave me some mental comfort, I didn't allow Percy too but he offered. The Stolls washed my body afterwards, Mitchell and I cuddled for hours and kissed. Yet I didn't feel aftercare with Leo.

"Leo come here and undress me." Hopping off the bed he came to heel next to me. Obeying without so much as a word.

"Leo I need you to tell me how this is going to go. What you will and won't do, your aftercare plan."

"Calypso is my aftercare, after you are done with me she will provide that. As for what happens here you can do what you wish with me."

"I need the truth Leo."

"I don't like pain. You may use my mouth, hands genitals, and anus to your liking. I want to please you. Feed you as mistress wishes." He licked his lips at that sentence. Whatever Calypso does for him after must be amazing.

"So no cuddles, no kisses. Nothing sweet."

"Those are for mistress, for you I am but... a receptacle. If you wish me to enter you it must be in a submissive way. I am used to anal play, mistress likes pegging. She can.. shapeshift parts of her at her behest. I find it rather enjoyable." He said while removing my shoes and undoing my belt.

"Will you be silent?"

"Only if you wish, mistress prefers me to be loud. She wants to hear all my pleasure at her use of me."

"I want that too." I said as he removed the rest of my clothing. I looked down at his cock, smooth and uncut, hard and throbbing, that was a good sign. He wanted this, wanted me. He wanted to be good for me for her and I could work with that.

"What about humiliation?" I asked grabbing his cock in hand giving it smooth strokes as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Yes, please. I like names please call me names. Or let me wear your seed on my body for your pleasure." Ah so he liked facials, how many times has she done that to him? Doesn't matter this was going to be fun. I had him all day so I was going to take my time with him.

"Get under my desk, I have a few reports to do and my cock gets cold during them, hold it in your mouth and keep it warm, don't suck until I say, just keep it warm."

"Yes sir."

Obeying I sat down at my desk chair and placed my half hard cock in his wet pink mouth. Bobbing on it twice to get it lubed enough to fit comfortably in his mouth. I felt my incubus nature fill the air and my body was already responding to the feed. Kneeling under the desk he held it carefully in his mouth, just the movement of him swallowing around it. Feeling it fatten up slowly in his mouth. It took my an hour to finish the reports and I would check on him periodically to make sure he was ok, he was and still hard as a rock as his cock hung low and heavy between his legs. My desk faced the door and I heard and knock. Grabbing shirt off the floor I put it on before I let the person in. It was hot as fuck knowing that Leo was unseen naked under the desk with my cock in his mouth.

"Nico I need those reports." It was Jake Mason, Leo's brother.

"Got them here. Anything else?"

"Have you seen Leo? I heard he was here but he hasn't stopped by." I felt Jake too his arousal mingling with the incubus buzz, he was in my list of feeders. I hadn't gotten to him yet but I would soon. I pushed at the buzz to see how far I could take this. Oh I could take this far...

"Yeah he's under my desk right now sucking my cock. Wanna watch?"

"Seriously?"

I answered him by rolling backward with Leo following me like a good dog with a bone in his mouth. I grabbed his hair and started bobbing him, holding one hand under his jaw as I used his mouth and never bring eye contact with Jake.

"Shit dude, fuck... yeah I'll watch... can I.. ummm."

"You want to cum too?"

"Yeah."

"Take it out and touch yourself. Cum on the floor, no touching. I have Leo here all day and night but I'll need you to come by tomorrow at dinner time to feed me. Got it?"

"Yeah, oh yeah." Jake didn't hesitate. Just whipped his dick out and started rubbing his shaft furiously. It wasn't anything to write home about. Cut, pink, average, but a nice handful. I'll have fun with him tomorrow. This is a nice sneak peek. Jake must really be one kinky fucker to get off of watching his brother blow me. I was getting close and I could feel Jakes orgasm too. I could push at it and make it happen fast if I wanted . I figured to make this easy on him I'll just have him cum at the same time I do. Leo was dripping spit down his chin as I forced my way down his tight little throat. The blunt head of my cock hitting the blunt wall at the back of his throat as I thrusted hard into him. I let go and came hard down his gullet as I watched jakes face screw up and cum all over my cabin floor in five or six white streams of seed. I didn't know if it was the magic or if every demigod boy just came like a fountain, either way I loved seeing it.

I winked and dismissed him, letting him know he will get more tomorrow and I saw red flash in his eyes as he put his dick away and left with the reports in hand.

"Leo, go lick that up and meet me on the bed."

"Yes sir." Leo took his time licking at the spark covered floor, it didn't seem to bother him that it was his brothers, hell the Stolls were the same way. Greeks were filthy in the sack and I loved it.

When he joined me something was itching at the back of my mind, something they said before we got here.

"What's the gift she gave you that would make this easy for us?"

"I can self lubricate when aroused."

"Funny me too. Magic is strange isn't it? To be fair me and you are the only ones I know who can." He laughed but then bent over to show me what he was talking about. It wasn't really like mine. Mine was more like my asshole got wet when it was being used. Where Leo was more like... a girl. He was wet already and shiny around the rim. Leaking down his balls and thighs. I gathered him above me with his ass in my face and licked at the slick. It tasted like precome from a dick. So he was naturally producing his lube alright. Slight salty taste with a bitter after taste that was sort of addicting. So I rimmed him until I got my fill and then ordered him to ride my dick once I reloaded.

The tight heat that surrounded me was overwhelming in the best way. So tight and warm and everything I had been missing. I sooo wanted to fuck Will when he gets home. Plus the visual of me disappearing inside him, the stretch of his opening swallowing every inch of me. My eyes rolled back and the red flash started taking over my eyes and body.

Watching him bounce on my cock with his lush ass and strong masculine back has me moaning in all the right ways. Leo took to sex like a natural and if he didn't like it I couldn't tell. Leo rode dick like he was made for it, like he loved it.

"Cum for me slut, cum from just my dick in your ass." My voice was hoarse from arosual as I felt him clench around me and clamp on as he rode his release out. I decided I wanted to draw this out. Laying back with my hands behind my head as he continued to ride me.

Leo came three more times before I did, he was crying with overstimulated lust before I filled his asshole pearly white. Thick and as strong as the last orgasm, globs of it running down my shaft and onto my balls.

This continued all day. I would make him sit at the end of my bed naked, only taking breaks for bathroom and meal times. Fucking his mouth while I ate then allowing him to eat after he swallowed. Every time I called him a slut he moaned with delight. I took him over the bed, over the desk, woke him during the night to suck me off and ride me. By the end he was swollen on both ends and still begging for me to continue. In the morning I had him on his hands and knees while I fucked him hard and fast. Calypso came in around 8am without knocking but I didn't care. She watched with interest. Kneeling at the end of the bed watching her boyfriend writhing in pleasure on the end of my cock. She could see him getting close and reached underneath and stroked him to soak her hands. Making him lick it off her as I came deep inside him. I got off him and laid back unashamed my nudity.

"He's all yours, your a lucky gal. He was perfect."

" I see that, and from the cum stains all over the room you put him to work. Good. Leo get dressed and I'll bathe you at our quarters in the big house." He nodded and kissed her sweetly.

"We are here for two weeks Nico, if you need him again let me know. You look so much better now. So does he, you made him prettier."

"I do that I'm told. It's all part of it, hey if you see Jake on your way out tell him I'll need him before dinner."

"I'll let him know." She smiled and walked Leo out of the cabin.

Sometimes this feels like a burden... it doesn't today.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a rather trying day with the Hecate cabin. Lou Ellen was heading up some more perimeter protection and almost blew up a guest instead of a monster. Kyle came by to talk to me, he told me he wanted a face to face talk once I hit three months with my condition. Once we got him past the border safely we took a walk along the edges checking the barrier.

"So, how is feeding going?" Kyle seemed nervous as he spoke, like he was holding something back. I wasn't sure what but I was going to get it out of him.

"It's fine, Will should be back any day. I've been feeding without him, Ive told him about a couple of feedings but not all of them. So far he's taking it good." My hands were deep in my pockets as I nervously kicked at rocks.

"Well good. You can tell him anything Nico, he's your mate."

"My what?"

"Well it's what I call it in my head. You bit him right? During sex?" My eyes bugged out as I took him by the shoulders and manhandled him into a tree.

"You said I couldn't pass this on! That it's too weak in me to make another incubus hybrid thing. Mate?"

"You love Will, your saliva entering his bloodstream ties you both together stronger than anyone else you feed from. You kiss him more than with the other feeders. Between the feelings and the spit exchange he is attached to you in a way that the others are not and will never be as long as you keep the kissing and biting to Will. Not to say you can't kiss anyone else, I'm just saying that because you both had earlier feelings and more physical contact before hand you are connected." I relaxed and let him go.

"That's why when I fuck Will I can go longer without feeding huh?"

"Yes, and it's why he won't get jealous when you do feed with others which is kind of the reason for my visit." I was wondering when the shoe was going to drop.

"Well every three months or so you are going to go into a sort of estrus, or heat. It's not like animals where you do it to breed because you are mortal. You have a normal human body so you can't breed with males." I stopped in my pacing and swallowed hard.

"Does this mean I'm going to hunt down girls and try to breed!" I squeaked.

"No! No no no no. It just means that you will send out a magical scent so anyone in your vicinity is going to try to fuck you. It also goes on for about three days. What I'm saying is I've talked to Chiron about it and we have done the calendar work and next week should be around the time for it to hit. You and your roster are going to go on a camping trip on the far side of camp away from everyone. Black and white, you are going to be gang banged for three days and then return happy and healthy. From now on you have to keep track of it and when you are getting close, plan a trip with your... harem."

"Harem? Is that the Incubus term for large group of dudes that feed me? So I'm supposed to just... do all of them at once on my weird incubus period!?"I squealed in a voice that was none to masculine... I would deny my voice reaching that octave in a later date.

"Yes. It's happened to me every three months since I got bit. It's not a big deal. Just make sure you are alone with a three to I don't know ten people and lock yourselves away for a few days having the sexual time of your lives. If you don't it gets embarrassing. I tried to skip it once and ended up in jail. I ended up starting a gangbang in a gay club, publically! Then when they locked me up in the cell I ended up starting another one. It was back in the nineties so it was a big deal. Not that it wouldn't be now I'm just saying I don't want legal trouble for you because you didn't plan ahead." He chuckles and punches me in the arm playfully.

"What am I supposed to do with that! With this! This is... this is to much. I already feel like a slut since this all started. I just wanted a normal life and now I have to fuck to live and now I have some weird quarter annual sex period! What am I supposed to say to them, get your camping gear ready we are fucking on the other side of the camp! That we are going to give a whole new meaning to Zeus's fist?"

"Yes, and stop calling yourself a slut. Slut implies that you are fucking anything that moves for no reason. It's one thing to call it out during dirty talk, another time actually believe it."

"Well then, I'll add that to my list of new crazy shit going on with my body. Thanks for telling me about the self lubing thing by the way. That was awesome to find out on my own. It's getting worse too! If I get turned on at any moment my boxers get wet! I could have used a heads up. Like just a quick 'hey Nico, be careful your ass might leak when you feed.'

"From what I understand girls go through something similar, so it's not that weird. It's just part of who you are Nico. The same thing if you would have developed diabetes and had to take insulin."

"Yeah a shot of dick and a shot of insulin... not the same thing."

"Just lean into it." He took his phone out and typed a message and put it away.

"Was that your mate?"

"I don't have a mate."

"You said you were married and had a live in Fuck toy."

"Yeah, I have both of those. I don't have a mate. I don't bite my husband. I've never bitten anyone. I only know about it because of the person who told me all this, as I am telling you. They have a mate."

"What happened to them?" We were passing my the docks now almost to my cabin.

"Well he was bitten in the 20's, the 1820's. Him and his mate live somewhere in Alaska."

"Wait a second... his mate is still alive? Or did he just get his mate?"

"You know that the more intimate you are with someone the better they start to look? Or how you look better and healthier when you are fed? Well that goes for your mate too. I choose not to do that with my husband because he doesn't want that, I offered it to him and he declined. He might change his mind but right now he doesn't want to live... essentially forever."

"If I stop biting Will... will he no longer be mated to me?"

"Yes it wears off over time. That's why I wasn't to worried when I realized you had already mated Will. You both are young enough to not cause issues and you can always break the mate bond if needed."

"I miss him Kyle. It's been a month and I need..." I broke off as I saw him. Will was on my porch! Will was back.

"Yeah I'm going to have to tell you to fuck off the rest of the day..." I didn't even wait for a response, I took off at a full run for my cabin.

Wills eyes were only for me as I ran full force and shadow jumped in the middle and reappeared legs wrapped around his waist and mouth devouring his lips. His tongue pushing gracelessly against mine as he backed us into the door of my cabin and reached for the handle to get us out of eyesight he before either of us got to carried away. The buzz had started in the back of my head the moment I saw his face and it was full on as we closed the cabin door, you could practically smell it.

"Clothes, off, now!" He whisper yelled against my lips. Both of us disrobing as we backed up toward the bed, thanking every god in the pantheon I showered this morning. From the smell of Wills Irish spring soap and the dampness of his hair it seemed he was washed and ready as well.

I felt around the buzz, tried to feel what he wanted to do. It was so all encompassing that I couldn't get a direction from it other than naked naked naked. Which I was now, and strong hands were kneading the flesh of my backside as he kicked off his pants and tore part of his shirt off.

"Back on the bed, hold you knees!" He ordered and I obeyed, I was panting at the thought of having him again.

Golden muscles glistened above me as Will was finally naked, hard as a rock and eyes flashing red at my position in front of him. Kneeling at the end I felt the scrape of his stubble on my inner thigh as his thumbs massaged around my hole, then I felt him lick a stripe from my entrance up my taint to my balls. I moaned obscenely, more so than with anyone else, because this was Will. This was home, this was everything I wanted always. Out of all the kinky and depraved shit I had done this last month with gods knows how many boys, this was my man. This was what I needed more than anything. The ache was almost to much, sure I had fed that morning on Mitchell, but it's like my body knew it was him.

After a few teasing licks I had my legs wrapped around his neck pressing him between my crease. Holding his hair tightly as ground my body against his face. A few juts of his tongue inside me and I was screaming his name and painting my chest white and slick. I pushed him away with my foot and turned over presenting myself like the desperate slut I was.

"In me, now!" I shouted breathless as I felt him crawl up behind me and push into the ring of muscle. Fuck this is what I had been missing all month, the feel and texture of the love of my life. The self lube was building the harder he thrusted and Will was fucking me harder than he ever had before. Fingers bruising my hips as he dug them deep to keep hold and fuck into my body with abandon.

"Nico I'm close!" I pulled away from him, I wanted to see his face when he came. I threw him onto the bed and worked him into a sitting position. Wrapping my legs around him I felt him guide himself back into me as we kissed. Teeth clacking against the other as I felt the deep penetration against my prostate. The cum on my chest from my earlier orgasm smearing around our stomachs as I bounced on his shaft as if it was the most natural thing in the world. I practically screamed into his mouth as a second orgasm washed over me and added to the already sticky mess between us. Biting him hard in the shoulder as I came, tasing the sweet blood in my mouth from his veins. It was like chocolate and mint covering my tongue.

"Cum in me, please!" I whined as I felt him pulse and fill me up, the euphoric feeling of being fed and my lover taking my body laid over us like a bliss filled blanket. Both of us panting hard and sweaty from our love making. I pushed him down to lay on his chest with his cock still buried deep. It felt right leaving him inside of me. It was a few minutes before we spoke and I felt him slip messily from my channel. I climbed higher to kiss him and felt him fingering my hole pushing the cum back inside me.

"Hi."

"Hi." I laughed.

"Did you miss me?"

"Every day."

We wiped clean and laid naked in my bed recounting the last month. Will told me how they kept getting lost and losing the trail for the artifact they had to retrieve for Ares. Artemis finally helped them along and got them back in track. He met a girl from the other camp and they had a fling during the month that lasted a few weeks. My cock stirred as he told me about their sexual relationship. I was happy he got to experience the other side of his sexuality. I wanted him to explore it more, maybe even watch it. Being incubus was a strange thing, while others might get jealous over hearing about his affair with a girl I only wanted to hear more details about it.

"She was fun, no hard feelings when we parted. I promise you I was safe, condoms and all that. Tell me what's been happening here, tell me about your feeding." I felt fingers dancing on my back as he relearned my topography.

"Well it was hard at first, I know we talked about it some in the dream meets. We have been getting attacked a lot so it was hard to work it in. Percy likes to dominate me, Jason likes to use me, the Stolls like to share me, Leo's likes me to use him."

"You got to top?"

"I did! Mitchell likes it slow, Jake likes to fuck around in public places like the weapons shack. I've been with a lot of people since you were gone, even piper. Which was weird. Nothing compared to this though. This, you and me, this is what I want all the time. I love you Will." I kissed him sweet and lovingly.

"I love you too. I saw Kyle, what was he here for?"

"Well apparently I'm going to go into heat next week. He called it estrus. So you and I are going to take a group into the far side of camp and all of you are going to pass me around like Pokémon cards. Threes days of watching me get gangbanged. I fucking hate it. Also this is going to happen every three months." Will had a dark look cross his face.

"Are you ok with that?"

"More like are you ok with that. Its one thing for it to be out of sight out of mind, but are you going to be ok watching me have sex with other people?"

"Am I allowed to do the same during this? Like can I fuck the others while you are?"

"Well yeah, why wouldn't you?"

"I just want to know I have the rules down. Now that I'm back I assumed I would eventually see you fucking another guy. Like Chiron said, it can't always be me. I figured I would eventually watch you have sex with someone else, in fact the idea of it is... well let's just say round two is coming up quick. " I laughed and that's when the door opened on us.

Jason was standing there staring at us.

"Sorry! I didn't know Will was back and I knew that you needed to be fed before dinner time at the pavilion. I'll just.." he went to leave when Will called him back.

"Well, lets test out the theory now."

"What?" Jason and I said in unison.

"I want to watch you fuck Jason, infront of me."

I smiled, that sounded so fucking hot. Jason seemed to think so to since he was undressing as he came over to our naked forms on the bed. Only his belt remained in his hand.

"I have an idea if you both are you for it." I nodded greedily as the buzz filled the room and felt around for it...Cuckhold. That was the word that filled the air. Jason ties Wills hands to the headboard behind him as he sat against the top of the bed.

"You are going to watch me ruin your boyfriend." Jason growled.

Wills eyes flutter at the words and I begin to leak from my tip. Jason stands on the bed, his cock level with Wills face. Motioning me over I nuzzle my face into the hardening flesh. Wills eyes are blown to a thin lapis ring as I suckle the head of Jason's enormous cock into my mouth. Grabbing my hair he shoves me hard down his length making tears prick the corners of my eyes and spit drip messily down my chin. The gurgle and squelch is the loudest noise in the room as Jason face fucks me hard not two inches away from Wills face. Moans keen to my left as he watches me swallow around the oversized cock in my mouth.

Pulling off and throwing me to the side he shoves his cock deep in Wills mouth a few times.

"Taste that? That's going in your boyfriends ass." He teased.

"Please!" Will whined.

Jason grabs me and positions us so that my hands are on Wills shoulders while I'm on my knees facing him. Jason is going to make me look at Will the whole time he fucks me, so that Will can see every pleasured look my face gives away. I was waiting for things to get weird, for Will to scrunch his face or for anger to flash across his face, but I wasn't getting any of that. In fact I was getting a huge "please Fuck my boyfriend" vibe and it was making this a hundred times better. I felt Jason's fingers prod my entrance with two fingers, both sliding in with ease.

"Damn it's already loose and wet in here. Guess you guys just finished up when I came in. Well it's about to get a lot messier. Nico, make sure you are holding onto him tight." Fuck Jason's voice was hot, deep and husky with just the right amount of gravel.

Pushing in was easier than usual since Will and I had just fucked. Jason was huge, it never really hurt but it was intense. I grabbed at Wills hair as Jason started up a quick rhythm. Every nerve was like a live wire as I was fucked over my boyfriends body by someone else. Will was panting at the sight.

"Does it feels good? Tell me." He whispered against my mouth as Jason increased the thrust to punishing.

"It's amazing, he's so big. I'm so full, fuck Will it feels so good!"

"Tell me how much you like his cock!"

"I love it! Its so good baby, it's so good that I want to watch him fuck you too!"

"Fuck yes!" Will kisses me deeply, the tips of our cocks brush wet against eachother with every thrust.

Jason backs us up a bit and forced my head down to take Will into my mouth. Will struggles against the belt as he feels the tight wet heat of my mouth. Will was so wound up that his stomach tightened and I tasted salty arousal spurt hot and thick in my my mouth in seconds. Jason saw Wills face as he came and it set him off inside me. The euphoria of both their orgasms fed my soul in a way that made me slightly dizzy.

Jason flipped me over after he pulled out and demanded I stay in place. Reaching up he undid Wills bonds.

"Hold him and watch me as I make him cum." Jason growled as he lifted my legs over his shoulders. Mouth encasing me and cheeks hollowing as he bobs up and down my length with vigor. Will was tweaking my nipples and whispering filthy promises in my ear as I drew near. My hands wound in his hair and pulled as I shouted Jason's name and came hard down his throat without warning. Will biting my neck through the waves of pleasure as Jason licked me clean.

"Yeah, I think the camping trip is going to be just fine. Honestly baby, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen. I can't wait to watch it with the others." Will whispered against my ear as Jason settles on my stomach with his arms wrapped around us both.

"Will, I'm down for taking you for a ride too. Or maybe we could try to double this cutie in a blonde sandwich."

"Ummm I'm going to say no to the second one at the moment. I've been doubled, but your penis is not a normal size penis, and Will isn't exactly small so let's work up to that. I'm part incubus, I'm not an elastic band." We all laugh and Will kisses my temple teasing me about how much he would love a blonde sandwich with me.

Damn I was the luckiest boy at camp sometimes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter warnings: this chapter is much more graphic than other chapters and includes multiple kinks including piss play, gang bangs, facials, group sex, sex toys, dubious consent (sleep kink) etc. meant for 18+ older. Don't like please don't read. **

**Estrus day 1**

I was all packed for the camping trip. This... was going to be weird. I had a talk with Chiron about the trip beforehand, we both agreed that we shouldn't let any of the others know why we were taking this trip. It could make them nervous or feel pressured to be apart of it. I wish we didn't have to do it in the first place but Kyle insisted to both of us that it had to be done. That if we skipped it I would be walking to lunch and a campers would end up tearing my clothes off, or eachothers. The magic would push them to do it and once the spell broke they may feel violated. That's why we had meetings and built the roster of volunteers that agreed "sober" that they wanted to feed me. Incubus nature walked a dubious line of rape and consent. So preparations were unavoidable. While everyone on my list was invited on the camping trip, we didn't want them to think they had to partake but knew if they did it was consensual.

Chiron felt them not knowing would avoid weird vibes and they would just assume everything that happened was just natural. This thing was far from natural, but it was necessary to protect campers. Clovis was the only one on the list not going and one of the only ones I hadn't been with. Sure there were a couple others that are coming with us that I hadn't gotten around to yet, but clovis was the wild card on my list that I didn't expect. He was on a dream quest and had been asleep for 5 days now. So I figured I'll eventually get to him when we get home. Chiron told them we had to go on this trip as a team building exercise for the Roman/Greek student exchange next month. Everyone agreed without hesitation or even an inking that they knew something was up. Either that or they didn't care, it's not like my feeding list was a secret. Will got our bags ready as he read off the list of supplies to double check and then the list of campers attending so we could pick them up from their cabins along the way.

"Ok so we have Percy, Jason, Mitchell, , Jake, the Stolls, Austin, and some dude named Sky from the Eros cabin."

"Who is Sky?" I asked making sure the tent was packed well. Thalia sent one to me when I told her what was going on and gave me a Deluxe Artemis approved tent that could fit everyone and included a food buffet when activated. She was a life saver.

" Sky is the son of Eros, he's the one that's kinda... femme."

"What do you mean femme?"

"Like he is a twink if I every saw one. Glitter, pink, and the words needy bottom in rhinestones on his underwear."

"Ok but what does he look like?"

"Well he's pretty, small, Dark eyes and hair a lot like you."

"So he's your type?" Will blushed at me trying to hide his eyes.

"Yeah, he is."

"You gonna fuck him too?" My voice wasn't angry, more curious. I didn't know how this was all supposed to work and didn't know if this was everyone trying to fuck just me or if it was just going to be some three day orgy. Everyone getting a taste of everyone.

"You going to fuck my brother?"

"Probably." I winked.

"Well then while you are fucking Austin I'll be fucking Sky. Deal?"

"Deal. I'm actually excited to see that. Watching you fuck Jason was mind blowing. I didn't realize what a sexy bottom you were." I felt hands trail around my hips as he kissed the back of my neck. Fuck this wasn't helping us get out the door.

"Will we have to go the guys are waiting for us." I giggled.

"They won't be here for an hour, daylights savings remember? We have an hour to kill until they march up on the door. What shall we do to kill the time..."

"Oh I can think of a few things." I turned in his arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulled his mouth into mine. Will was a great kisser, always following my lead with little swirls of his tongue right on the tip of mine, never one to go straight in a choke you. I deepened the kiss to give it some sizzle as he walked us backwards until my calves hit the side of the bed. Turning me around he undid my belt and pulled my pants and underwear down to my knees. Bending me over I heard his zipper and knew what was coming next. The feel of his blunt head against my hole which was already slick from anticipation. Pushing in I groaned at the satisfying feeling of my man taking me.

Bringing his whole body down over my back and kissing the back of my neck as he rutted into me at a quick rough pace that had both of us gasping.

"Gods Will right there! Yes!"

"You always feel so fucking good Nico, they may get to taste you but you belong to me. They don't get to keep you like I do, you are mine!" He growled possessively in my ear. I loved it when he got like this. Will was right, they may get my body, but he has my soul. Will is my mate as Kyle put it. Only he can satisfy me for long periods of time. While I enjoy the others, I Damn near crave Will. Taking Will when he got home was a hundred more times as satisfying as a single romp with the others. Like having a real meal after a month of fast food and snacks. Like tasting one hundred year old brandy when all you have had was cheap beer. Will was the shining beacon of my collection, the love of my life. No one made me cum and shake and quiver like him.

"I'm gonna cum, oh Will harder I'm almost there!" He rammed into me harder bruising my hips until I exploded untouched all over the bed cover. I could feel my eyes roll and my vision darker around the edges as he pulsed inside me, breathing ragged between my shoulders. Giving my ass a quick spank he withdrew and pulled up my pants without cleaning me up.

"Wear that, no matter what happens tonight or the next few days, I'm there first, I marked you as mine." Kissing my jaw I fell to the side avoiding the cum puddles as I murmured agreement's and dirty nothings into his ear.

The guys came to the cabin not long after our quickie. We started marching to the far side of camp when I started feeling the signs of estrus. Kyle said I would feel the cramping like when I needed to feed only they would be more intense and sharper. My body would overheat, I could barely get sex off my mind, and the new natural lubrications my body made would leak. Though that could just be the cum Will left behind from earlier. Plus it wasn't like the long hike was helping with me with sweating. We finally all reached the nice copse of trees about five miles from the border. A circle clearing that already had a fire pit made up in the middle.

I was lost in thought while everyone set up, getting tents up and building the fire as night drifted in. This was my new normal. I still couldn't really wrap my head around it. I wasn't just a human anymore I was a creature, at least in part. My life would still have its troubles and for the most part it would be normal, or Atleast as normal as a demigods could be. Like the others I would fight monsters and go on quests. Eventually the scent of demigod will fade with age and we will be able to live our lives demi normally. Or go to new Rome and not take the chance, hell Leo and Annabeth are discussing making a greek side like new Rome so that we could have an east coast city to be safe in. I would be part of that, the building of a new age. Yet... this was here too. My incubus nature.

I'll never be able to form a normal relationship. Will and I had that stolen from us with the bite that night. It will never be just us. I know in my heart that if I wasn't bitten it would have been just us. That our sex life would have matured naturally, instead of being forced to speed up for my health and welfare. That I wouldn't be in the woods with sweat rolling down my back knowing that before this three days was over I will have had sex with everyone here, probably multiple times. That within the next few hours I would most likely be naked and writhing on someone's dick, half out of my mind with lust, eyes glowing red and feeling the magic of it all wash over me. It been a hard road to except. I don't think I would have been able to without Will. Will's thoughtful nature and selflessness built this... Harem. He built a harem for me! To keep me alive and healthy and with him. I promised myself right then and there that I would marry that man the moment we could, that he will always know he comes first and I love him above all else. Since I can't show my devotion physically I can show it mentally, and possibly even financially once I'm able to access the money my mother and sister left me. I'll buy him the biggest house, pay for his school, anything he wants. We could travel the world, if the man wants to drip diamonds off his body I'll do it. Anything for Will.

I could feel the cramping deep inside as the guys finished up dinner and started telling stories around the fire of the latest quests and rumors from the west coast. I've had to change my clothes twice from the sweat, but luckily Will was the only one who seemed aware of my discomfort. Everyone was having such a good time I didn't want to interrupt and push the incubus magic into the air. It can't always be all about me. It was nice watching the guys, it gave me another type of satisfaction seeing them so freely open with eachother. Small touches and an intimacy that screams more than sex. Something that toxic masculinity steals from them when infront is other people. It's a shame. Men should be allowed to be openly affectionate, I think it was tampered with because of its strength. It's powerful, powerful enough to scare people. Just like a strong woman who owns her self and is a slave to no man, a sensitive caring man with love for his brothers is intimidating. Both solve problems, thus the world wants to eradicate it. It was a pity, and the world was sadder for it.

"So Nico, why are we here?" Asked Percy as he roasted a marshmallow off a stick. He waited until it caught fire, blackened, then blew it out and ate it burnt.

"What do you mean? We are doing a teamwork building thing-a-ma-jig Chiron gave us." I said keeping my tone even as sweat pooled down my lower back.

"Yeah, right! C'mon Nico did you think we were stupid?" Said Jason.

"Yeah, the whole team is here!" Laughed one of the Stolls.

"Team?" Will quirked an eyebrow at them.

"Yeah, Nicos feeding team. Everyone here is on the feeding Roster that's in the infirmary. Just because the other campers don't know what that paper means doesn't mean we don't." Austin said while loading three marshmallows at a time on his skewer.

"So fess up, what's going on? Is this like a meeting? Couldn't we have just had one back at the big house like last time instead of marching three hours to the border or the camp? Is this bad news? Are we all incubus hybrids now like you? Are we dying? Or did you bring us out here to kill us?" Percy was much more observant than I ever gave him credit for. I rolled my eyes and Will huffed knowingly. We were found out much quicker than we thought.

"Fine! Nico is in Estrus... ummm he's in heat. It's going to last a few days and it's better he goes through it away from prying eyes. His behavior will become... we won't be able to hide it. He will crave feeding and with anyone who is around not just those on the roster. So we thought it would be easier to just get everyone in the same place and far from the younger campers." Will really was an Angel.

"So let's get this straight. Nico is going to become a horny lust sex crazed maniac and you want to make sure he only has sex with the ones who agreed to it in the first place. All while keeping the younger campers safe and unaware of what's going on with him."

"Yes."

"I have some questions." Jake raised his hand.

"Yes Jake?"

"Can Nico get pregnant on his heat."

"No, good question but no." Will was like a camp counselor answering questions about craft cabins and pool rules. It was adorable.

"Yeah, is this like some kind of weird gang bang? Or is this like more of an orgy? Like are we all just having sex with Nico or are we all having sex with whomever?"

There was a mumbled agreement to this question.

"Nicos magic will start soon if it hasn't already, I think he's been trying to keep it in as long as possible. As we all know his magic brings out inner desires, so there is a possibility that you won't just be feeding Nico but also... experimenting with eachother if the need strikes. Next question?" Will took a swing of water and pointed to Austin.

"So, are you cool watching him get fucked by all of us, or are you going to go crazy and hit us? Can you deal with your boyfriend be passed around like a collection plate?"

"I can answer that one, we practiced together already, Will is fine watching Nico get banged. In fact Will is not exactly closed for business." Piped Jason as he swallowed a marshmallow.

"Yeah but, it's like a lot of us, like all of us are going to be feeding him." Travis said.

"I'm fine with it. The magic... it makes me like watching him be fed by others. Now I talked to Nicos mentor Kyle, this is going to be Kinda intense. Nico will need to be fed regular food too as well as hydrated. Once he's in full heat he won't be able to stop. So it's a possibility that he's going to be feeding... while he's feeding. If any of you don't want to be part of this feel free to pack up and leave."

Everyone shook their head no and agreed that they wanted part of this.

It was a strange feeling, being talked about like I wasn't there. Being to out of it with heat to even be able to fully respond.

Using all my focus to reign the magic in. I was torn internally. I didn't want the magic or my incubus nature to be released. It was one thing one on one, it was another with a full group. That and the magic I was containing seemed uncontrollable, to wild to allow out. I just sat there sweating and fidgeting, my eyes unfocused as Will and the guys were getting a run down. I played with the magic in my head, looking at it, feeling it. Usually I could explore it and see a mental list of what they expected, what they wanted. I could tell if someone wanted to be dominated, if a kink of theirs was rising to the surface like a ring float on the water. I couldn't feel that now.

All I could feel was... what I wanted. Is this what estrus was supposed to be? About me? What I wanted from it? Usually the only real control I had was over their orgasms and my own. I could push them over the edge with shove of will. The magic had never really asked what I wanted, or maybe I wouldn't let it. Deep down I wanted to please. I wanted them to have everything they wanted and more.

I was barely aware of Sky in front of me. Sky didn't look very different then me. He was small, dark hair, lithe, and very pretty. While I liked to play with certain pieces of femininity, Sky seemed to enjoy it on a fuller scale. Makeup, bright clothing though the clothes were still male they were walking the line hard. I felt strangely comfortable around him, even if me and his father had major beef. It wasn't his fault, sins of the father and all that. I should be used to that more than most. It was like looking in a warped mirror.

"Nico, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah I can what's up?" I managed to get out.

"I don't think you can hear what's being said right now and you need to be able to be part of the conversation coherently. I'm going to touch you ok? Is that ok?" I could understand him to a point, I got most of it. Then I felt him undoing my pants unable to shove him away or say no. I didn't want to say no but I also wasn't sure what was happening. I felt my dick hit the fresh air and I was fully soaked from sweat and arousal, my tip leaking on a constant flow. Warm wetness engulfed me and my fingers made their way to his hair pushing him down hard on me. A groan of pleasure vibrates around my cock as the sweet suction started to unclog my head. Voices became clearer and I was no longer fuzzy around the edges. Everyone just stared at us. Watching as sky bobbed his head on me and made a few gurgle sounds. Finally my senses were clear. Lifting off me he continued to stroke with his own saliva as lube.

"I asked them to stop talking until I could clear your head. Did you know that incubai are the children of my father and Enchinda? We have a deeper understanding of the nature than others do. We even share a lot of the same traits. You and Will keep answering questions and talking while I do this ok?"

I nodded my head turning to Will, he smiled and palmed the bulge in his pants as he turned back to the group.

"Percy what was your last question?"

"How does this work? Do we just all fuck him at once? Like gangbang style or is this more of an orgy?"

"Nico?" He turned to me questioning. Kyle had given me some insight to what would or should happen.

"Both? It's up in the air really. The magic will increase sexual desire and need. Keep you from wearing out so to speak. Kyle told me that if you feel like you need a break to get atleast twenty feet away and the magic should lesson so you can assess yourself and needs. I myself will most likely need to be constantly ... fed. So you guys will have to find a way to force me into bodily needs like food and water, going to the bathroom that sort of thing I'm not sure how we are going to..." sky lifted his head and started stroking again to speak.

"I can be in charge of that. The magic doesn't have a lesser effect on me but it does let me think clearer then they would be able to. We might have to resort to allowing you to do those things while feeding. Like I'm doing now." I can also drag people away from you when I think they need a break." His mouth went back to work sliding slickly up and down my shaft as people nodded at me.

"How do you want to do this Nico, I think once we start it will be easy and we can go with the flow. But you need to start us off."

Will agreed with him and everyone turned to me. I thought about it for a moment, it was easier to think now but that didn't mean that Sky was boring me. Far from, his mouth was true most talented thing I'd had in ages. Then like a crashing wave the bliss rolled through me and I felt myself cumming deep in Sky's mouth. I have a small cry as he licked me clean. The tents were over 20feet away from the fire and an idea popped into my head.

"I'm going to go get into my tent, I'm going to get naked. You guys are far enough away that when I release everything I'm holding back you shouldn't be effected. Whoever wants to fuck me can meet me there. It can be one at a time, it can be all of you at once. I don't really care. Just someone meet me over there in five minutes and fuck me." I ground out trying to keep my composure. I jogged to the tent and started stripping as I went, I couldn't deal with the heat of my clothing any longer. I started rummaging in a duffle bag Will brought, grabbing a large dildo we had bought off the Stolls. I lubed it up even though I was leaking naturally, With how much I was going to be used this weekend I shouldn't skimp on lube. I felt the fuzzy bleary feeling come back full force and I managed myself on my back with my legs spread wide. I shoved the toy deep inside me and found a rough pace that I liked. The harder I fucked myself the less control I had over the magic and it burst out of me. The buzz was so loud to me it was blocking out all other sound. I felt around the released essence and like I had felt before it wasn't what they wanted that I found, it was what I wanted.

Right now, I wanted to be fucked. I wanted to be used. I wanted to give the term "cum dump" a whole new meaning. I had played around with the others kink of using me as an object, yet now it settled over me making me realize that when I fed in that way it was a hundred times more fulfilling. Sure I enjoyed sex with Will and Mitchell. Even Percy didn't like it super kinky all the time, but fuck if that wasn't my kink. Just the idea of it was bringing me pleasure. I faintly wondered if I had to tell them or if the magic would nudge them the way it always nudged me. That's when I heard the zipper of the tent and three guys piled inside, none of them wearing clothing.

Will wasn't among them. Percy, Sky, and Jason piled in all holding and stroking their cocks. I pulled the toy out and threw it a side, my eyes burning with the red flashing of lust. My mouth open and begging for one of them in my mouth while the other fucked me. I expected to be taken from behind but Sky made me lay on my back with a pillow under my hips. Percy knelt over my face as he dipped his sack in my mouth, covering the other two so I couldn't see what they were doing. I felt jason line up and push the flared head of his dick into my entrance sinking deeper in one smooth motion. Yet he didn't move to thrust yet, I was starting to rock to fuck myself on him when I felt Sky straddle my stomach and grab my dick. Tight wet heat that was much tighter than his mouth sank onto me, when did he have time to lube up? Percy got up to rearrange himself and I saw Jason inside me and sky bouncing on my dick at the same time. Grabbing my hair roughly Percy pulled my head to the side so he could slide in my mouth. It was overwhelming in the best possible way. I was being hit on all sensors. I was being fucked in both holes and I was fucking someone else's hole at the same time. It was beautiful.

Jason and Sky seemed to have a good rhythm going between the two, as if Jason was fucking Sky with my dick. Percy was rough and sloppy as he grabbed my head with both hands and rocked inside my mouth as my jaw slacked for him. All I could hear was the buzz, Sky's moans, and the Gluck Gluck Gluck sounds of my throat being fucked. I played with the magic, bringing their orgasms close them dampening them down a few times before I let them let loose. Sky was the first as he sprayed rope after rope of white along my chest and neck. He didn't move off, just continued to bounce on me begging me to cum inside of him. Jason hit my prostate with three hard thrusts and I have Sky what he wanted as I moaned deep around the cock in my mouth. Soon Jason was grunting out a cum shot deep in my ass. Percy was taking a while and I decided to push him closer, the salty streams volleyed off the roof of my mouth and dripped down my chin as I swallowed it up. Panting I relaxed into a starfish position, the pain in my stomach not gone but sated momentarily. Sky was motioning me to drink a bottle of water as a few more guys came into the tent.

The tent was big enough for double the amount of people on the trip. Sure some of the guys brought their own but most were staying with us. Round two was coming up fast and Jason, Percy and Sky just sat along the tent wall watching as the next group took their turn with me.

That night I was fucked by everyone, everyone had either been in my ass or mouth or both. I remember drifting to sleep as I lay in a circle of them as they jerked and sprayed cum on me covering my entire body in liquid pearls.

I had never felt so beautiful.

When I woke up the next morning I noticed that some of the cum was wiped off my body as I slept. I wasn't nearly as covered as I was when I fell asleep. I also noticed I was being fucked. It was Jason, of course it was with his sleep kink. How could I have slept through him starting this? Didn't matter, felt to good to worry about it. Most of the guys were naked and passed out. Sky was awake and bent in half next to me being fucked by Will. Looking over with his lust filled gaze he kissed me and held my hand, motioning the boys to pull out so we could face eachother. Sky raised his leg for Will and I did the same for Jason. Sky holding our slick erections together and pumping them as his tongue massages mine. It was so fucking hot. Not long after the guys came, a few minutes later I came after with Sky. Time was so relative that it blurred. Will looked so hot when he fucked someone else. It's like seeing our love from the outside. Just because he was inside someone else didn't mean he loved me any less. Somehow the magic of this curse is pushing us closer together instead of apart. Kissing us both we got a slap to our asses to get up and moving.

Sky told the guys to get a nap in and that he would help me out this morning with needs. Will had kissed me goodbye giving me some extra pep as I felt him healing my body with a warm sunshine glow of his gifts. Honestly I wasn't sure I would have been able to walk if he hadn't. I insisted he kiss Sky too since I was sure he was pretty worked over from last night too. I saw that I wasn't the only one he bottomed for that night. He grabbed Wills bag before I could stand up and picked out two butt plugs. Putting on in himself and inserting one into me with a kitten lick to my sack.

"Come on we need to clean you up."

"Did you sleep?"

"Yeah I got like four hours in. I'll nap later. It's not like you got any better. There is a small lake over here." He held my hand and we walked naked to the lake with a plastic bag full of items he picked up on the way out.

"Why do we have plugs in?"

"Because we don't want all of it running down our legs as we walk, super uncomfortable. C'mon it's through here."

Sky settles us both in the water and undid our plugs. While it was weird it was also nice to have someone here that wasn't judgy and seemed to know what to do so that I didn't embarrass myself. He helped me clean out the river of spunk that flowed out of me and gave me the most sexual sponge bath of my life. All while feeding me crackers and jerky, and making me down a protein shake to boot. We finally got clean and fed and headed back up when I stopped him.

"I gotta piss give me a sec." he waited for me as I found a tree and my stomach cramped and I found myself seeing stars on the ground. Fuck this hurt, and the sweat was already flowing out of my pores as my body craved to feed again.

"Nico?! Are you ok?"

"I need, fuck but I have to pee! This is fucking stupid!" Sky looked around as if for divine intervention when his face changed as a lightbulb popped in his head.

"Pee on me!"

"What!? No that's gross!"

"Not to me, just look at me, feel the magic and pee on me."

This was really fucking weird to me, but my stomach wasn't letting me decide. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the tree as Sky knelt and started playing with his cock.

"Do it I want it, fucking piss on me! If you want you can pee in me!"

My bladder released suddenly as the golden shower sprayed across him in a solid stream. Sky started stroking faster and I knelt down time touch him, getting up he paid me back with a thick white facial that dripped all over my lips and cheeks. My left eye sealed shut from a very large shot. Lips met mine as he kissed me deep and hard, spreading the seed around and exchanging it between us in the kiss. My stomach pain subsided and we broke apart laughing at the silliness that just ensued.

"Fuck we got to go back and wash up again."

"Yeah we do."

Heading back into the water we got the soap back out and Sky started stroking me as we washed up a second time.

"Sorry this is happening to you, and that I have to touch you while you wash. This is kind of the deal from what I understand. Constant feed for the next few days or the pain will come back full force. I read up on it when you were first diagnosed."

"Yeah, that's why I signed up too. For the roster that is. I know you hate my dad, but I figured if this had to happen that I would want to help it be easier for you since my dad embarrassed you. Well that and you and Will are super hot." He said in a breathless admission. Gods he was so fucking cute. How had I never noticed him before?

"So uh why did you want me to pee on you? Isn't that kinda.."

"Kind of fucked up? Yeah well kink is kink. I had an ex do it inside me once and for some reason I liked it. It's not an all the time thing but I think it has something to do with the taboo of it, not that taboo isn't rampant with these guys. Jason liking to fuck while people are sleeping, Percy and his switch dom/sub thing, the Stoll brothers liking to share, Austin likes humiliation. I heard him and Jake last night in the other tent and it was a wild words play that makes my cock twitch just thinking about it."

"Wow, I feel like I'm dating all the boys at camp and they are all kinky shits." I giggled as he washed the cum from my hair.

"Well you kind of are. Will might be your main squeeze but everyone up that hill cares about you or they wouldn't be here. How's your ass? Doing better?"

"Yeah Will helped with that before we left. I can't believe I woke up to Jason fucking me. How did I not feel him start with a cock his size?"

"Ummm Nico, Jason wasn't the only one fucking you while you slept. I hate to say this but every time we tried to leave you alone you would moan loud in your sleep begging someone to fuck you. You would curl in a ball and just scream. So finally after an hour of trying to wake you up we just took a vote and decided the best was to have someone touching you or fucking you all night. Jake fucked you for like an hour before Jason got to you."

That was... surreal. I was being fucked while I was asleep. Yet somehow it just made me want start the gang bang all over again. This curse was driving my sex life up strange walls and I was only getting more into it.

"So what shall we do now, all clean."

"Well I'm going to put that plug back in you so that you can make the walk up without issues. Then we are going to go back to the campsite and blow who ever is awake. Sound like a plan?" I nodded at him and took is hand as we marched our way back to the circle of boys. It was going to be a rough but fun few days.


End file.
